My Sweet Little Dancer
by kclynne
Summary: Buffy is 15. Angelus is a mob boss. Wackiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Sweet Little Dancer

Author: Kristian

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Stay tuned to find out

Category: Completely AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to Joss and ME

Distribution: The Eternal Flame

Feedback: It would be greatly appreciated

E-Mail: This was a challenge that one of my very best friends and on-line mommie Marchelle sent out and it is such an honor to write it. Thank you Chelle!

Chapter One

/Buffy's POV/

One of my favorite songs comes on the loud speakers and I start dancing, swinging my hips to the sensual rhythm of the song that was pulsing through my veins in the background. All that I can think about here was the music, the way that it hums through my body and takes control of me like I was a possessed animal.

The cool steel against my body reminds me of what it is that I do for a living. But it also reminds me that no one can touch me while I'm in here. I'm safe, and that no is to lay a hand on me unless Gunn or I say so. That's why he puts me up here.

In the cage, I'm not the same girl. In the cage, I'm a woman for men to fondle themselves over and dream about fucking me into oblivion. In the cage I can live the fantasy life that is above all others, better then my real life. In the cage I'm not some fifteen year old girl who's illegally working as a topless dancer. I'm not the same girl that lost her mother two years ago and has scraped and scrounged for money ever since.

In the cage…

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by Gunn. He's telling me that I need to start concentrating on my work. I know what he really means. He means for me to dance and play the role of the tease to get the men wanting more and getting them off but not giving them any ass.

Taking a sigh, all I can help but think is, "Sure, it's not like I haven't been doing this for the past year."

Looking down at a cute blonde that has clearly had a lot to drink, I focus all my attention on him. If I can focus on one person it makes the rest of the crowd disappear and I don't feel as nervous. I've never really been ashamed of my body, but if I only think that one person is seeing it, it makes me feel more comfortable, you know?

Taking my soft, manicured hand, I run it down my bare breasts and squeeze ever so gently to get my nipples to harden like diamonds.

His buddies are making stupid immature noises that while pisses me off, I know I'm doing my job right at least.

Bringing my hand down from my breasts, I place it on my washboard stomach and cross my hands to rub my opposite hip to the music. I grind my hips and I sway to the music pumping in the back of the club and I wonder what time it is.

Looking casually down at the ground floor I see Gunn and some other guys doing business together. It's always the same two men.

One of them is what would look like the All American Farm Boy. He just has the boyish face with his blonde hair and impressive blue eyes. He's definitely a cutie, I'll give him that much.

But the other one?

The other one is tall, dark, has the most incredible brown eyes I've ever laid eyes upon. No doubt that that's what he uses to reel in his women, I'm sure. I've never heard him speak, but I'm almost positive he must have one hell of a sexy voice. The way he carries himself with such a confident demeanor, it borders on egotistical and arrogant. He has a smirk that could be constituted as evil.

I've only seen him with a woman in here once and that was the first time he came in here. Ever since then, he hasn't. Surely he's a man that has women crawling and bowing before him at all hours of the day. It doesn't make sense that he wouldn't want to flaunt the fact that he's a handsome man. Godly is more like it.

There's just something about him…

"Hey!" I hear someone call from below. It's Nina. I look down at her and silently ask, "What?" "You're off sweetie," she informs me.

I look at the clock at the other end of the club and see that it is time for me to go "home". If you could even call my dump of an apartment home.

Gathering my top, I put it back on as Nina helps me down from the cage and helps the new girl up. I feel for her. I know what it's like.

"Thanks Nina," I said to her as she made her way over to where her partner in crime Eve was concentrating on the man in front of her as she fondled his balls and bounced her head up and down on his cock. Usually Eve was giving lap dances, but I figure this guy must have paid some extra cash for a blow job. Eve always was hard up for cash.

"No problem," she replied as she went to work on a guy that was eagerly awaiting her return.

Rolling my eyes, I head over to where Gunn was. He was now alone and I thanked god for that. Today is pay day once again and it is time for me to collect my dues. He smirks as he sees me coming over to him. He knows that it's pay-day and he loves to tease me a little before he gives me my money. His teasing is all fun and games though, nothing really sexual about it.

"How's my favorite girl doing tonight?" He asks me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"She'd be doing better if she could get her pay check like everyone else," I quipped back. I love Gunn. He'll always hold a special place in my heart. He took me in when no one else would. He gave me a job, though as humiliating and degrading some people might find it to be, it pays the bills. He's the only know who really knows me. He's the only one who knows the extent of which my pain and my life has been dragged through.

"Ahh, but I have one last job for you to do Buffy, and then you can get your check." He informs me.

"What?" I ask him.

"You must give me a kiss on the cheek," he playfully says.

I roll my eyes and lean over and place my soft lips against his cool, darker skinned cheek and look at him with a smile that so far he's only been the one to bring out in me.

"Are you happy now?" I ask him as I can not help but smile.

"Ecstatic!" he answers as he places his hand on my cheek and rubs it with a loving, brotherly fashion.

Holding out my pay check, I greedily take it from him and run out of the club, dead set on going home and sleeping.

I fold my check neatly into my purse and head on out. It was just another night in the life of Buffy Summers.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week went by and Buffy was on her way to work once again. It was a Friday night and she was working at a place that she had truly come to despise over the course of when she had been working there. Kids her age were out on the town having dates and going to school and having fun. Where was she? In the top cage at Gunn's club dancing topless. Yeah, she had a great life.

Over the course of that week she had managed to get some information about the two men that always came in together that had business with Gunn. Eve and Nina had been introduced to the two of them and only Eve had some worthwhile information about them.

The blonde that while looked like your town's Quarterback Football player, was actually a very dangerous man named Riley Finn. His boyish good looks and charm was what grabbed most people's attention. They felt like they could trust him. Boy, were they wrong.

The other one, the one that looked like a dangerous man to begin with was none other then Angelus O'Connor. Everyone in the city knew who Angelus O'Connor was. He was one of the richest men in town but no one was quite sure what he did for a living. There had been rumors but nothing confirmed.

Both Riley and Angelus were the local mob bosses. Angelus held up the Irish mob, while Riley handled the Italian. None of the public knew this, but of course the police were all over them, trying to catch them in some kind of act that could prove they were guilty.

Enter Spike and Faith.

Spike and Faith were two local cops always in Gunn's club looking to catch incriminating evidence against the two mafia men. Obviously they hadn't found anything to send them to jail yet.

Spike and Faith while nice people, always made Buffy uncomfortable. If they found out she was fifteen and working in a club where the attendance age was twenty-one? She'd be off to jail in a heartbeat and so would Gunn for hiring her. She had maintained her cool around them so far, and she was pretty confident that she could keep up her act, but she didn't want to press her luck.

As she walked into the club, the usual smell of smoke, beer and sex filled her nostrils and she exhaled the remainder of the fresh air that had been inside of her lungs outside. It was a beautiful night with the moon full and brightly lit. She could see the stars and it was all just amazingly wonderful.

She walked around what she called "The Mouth of Hell" she put her jacket in the back room with the rest of the employee's belongings. She wasn't scheduled to work for another hour but Gunn had called her here early saying something about an important man wanting to meet her.

She gracefully walked out into the main lobby where she spotted Gunn in the corner talking to a shorter man with black hair and a leather jacket. She knew the man, but she couldn't remember from where. There was something SO familiar about him, she was sure she knew him.

She tapped Gunn on the shoulder to get his attention and he turned around with a happy smile on his face. Seeing her beautiful face always brought a smile to his face. There was just something about the girl that made the day seem brighter.

"Ah, Buffy," he said as he looked at her.

The man standing next to him turned around and as soon as Buffy saw his face she knew exactly who he was. He was one man that she never wanted to see again if her life depended on it. She almost choked on her breath, she was so frightened.

Parker Abrams.

He was a man that had caused many horrors in Buffy's past.

His eyes and his smile had been Buffy's downfall when she was fourteen last year. She had been on her own since her mother had died and she had been out with friends when she'd met him. He was cute and flirtatious. She had no idea what kind of man he really was at the time.

For a few months they dated each other until one night when Parker let his true side show himself.

Buffy had been out with her two best friends Xander and Willow one night when Parker was "out of town". She hadn't bothered to leave a note, knowing that no one would be home.

When she returned well past one o'clock in the morning, she found Parker sitting in his chair in the living room waiting for her looking like he had been drinking as well as the fact that he was pissed off.

She had asked him what he was doing home so early and all her answer was waking up in the hospital two days later. After that she hadn't been in contact with him, refusing to let herself be a victim.

Looking back now, she thought, "yeah, that really lasted long,"

Parker was the only thing in Buffy's life that Gunn did not know about, and now she had wished that she had told him.

"Buffy this is Parker Abrams, he's a business man," Gunn introduced them.

Parker smirked at her, clearly finding it amusing the look on her face at seeing him again after a year or so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy," Parker offered her his hand to shake to which she only shook to not make Gunn look like a fool.

"What can I do for you Mr. Abrams?" she asked taking her hand away from his. The quicker she got this over the quicker she could go have a ten minute cry in the bathroom and then put it all behind her as she worked.

"Well Ms. Summers, I have a business proposition for you," he told her and winked at Gunn.

Gunn took that signal as a "You can leave now," and walked away to deal with more customers coming in and making sure they were satisfied.

"What do you want Parker?" Buffy instantly snipped at him as soon as Gunn was out of hearing range.

Smirking even more devilishly he ran his hand over her ass cupping it ever so slightly, revealing in being so close to her once again. It was intoxicating. She had been everything he had ever wanted in a woman and he had fucked it up. Would he have done it again? Fuck yeah! But still, he had thought that they could have worked it out.

Putting her hand against his stretched arm, she wanted to push him away and tell him to fuck off and get away from her! But looking around she knew that if she caused a scene it wouldn't go good for her when she talked with Gunn.

"What do I want? Well Buffy, I am here as a customer and you are in the servicing business..." he trailed on.

He got this look in his eyes that made Buffy just want to puke. He was looking at her like she was his most prized possession and all she wanted to do was smack him and tell him that she hadn't been his in a LONG time!

Wisely she didn't act on her thoughts.

"I meant about the business proposition you have for me," she told him in a knowing fashion.

Squeezing her ass slightly she grit her teeth and barred through it, as Parker whispered in her ear, "I want you to be one of my girls,"

She jerked her head back away from his mouth and looked at him with anger and humiliation.

Her emerald eyes turned black as she quietly yet deadly informed him where he could put his offer. And the polite way to say it was to put it where "the sun don't shine".

Walking away she didn't notice a two pairs of eyes that had witnessed the entire encounter and wanted her for themselves.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she was walking in the alley outside of Gunn's club, she needed to cool off some steam before she headed back in there and worked her ass off. She was short on cash this week and needed to make some good money tonight.

Looking around, she decided that she would go for a little walk. She still had a half hour before she had to go back in there. Once around the block aught to do it.

As she started down the end of the alleyway, she didn't hear the door to the club open or close. It was getting dark and she was so in tune to trying to get away from the club for at least a few minutes, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her either.

All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and shoved up against the brick wall that was to an old apartment building next door.

Looking at her attacker, she was about to scream for help when he covered her mouth and trapped her with his remaining arm by holding her firmly at her curvaceous hips. He loved to watch her swing her hips back and forth to the music when she was dancing. He'd stayed in the shadows when he'd come there, but since she had left him, he had found out where she was living and working.

"What are you trying to prove baby?" he asked her rhetorically.

The fire and anger grew in her eyes with each passing second as his hands became more and more adventurous of her body. He had never actually fucked her. She had been fourteen when they had been together. He had been nineteen. He had wanted to on many occasion, but she had always refused.

Now it was only a year later, but for some reason, he thought that because she worked in a topless bar that she had had sex. Boy was he about to be surprised.

Reaching her hem of her skirt, he played with it for a few seconds before he looked her straight in the eyes and told her, "You make one peep and it'll be the last thing you do? Got it?"

Nodding her head, she didn't want this to be a repeat of the last time she pissed him off.

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he slowly removed his hand to have better access to her luscious body that would be all his. God how he wanted her. Her fire, her spirit, her passion, her hatred, her anger all made him want her even more. Everything about her he was obsessed with and he wouldn't stop until he had her all for himself.

Running his cold left hand across her cheek, she slightly flinched away from his touch. As his right hand moved forward under her skirt, she felt two of his fingers push away the piece of cloth that was her underwear and felt him push his two fingers inside of her incredibly dry sex.

She was in incredible pain and the only thing he could focus on was the fact that he was loving every second of this. She saw the look of triumph, of glee of smugness. Her pure hatred for the man came into possession of her body and she tried to knee him in the dick in hopes of getting away.

He caught her knee before she could get it close to his equipment.

"Eh, that's not very nice now is it baby?" he tisked her. "I'm beginning to think that you don't like me,"

"I don't. I hate you with a passion Parker, if my little display inside didn't give you enough of an idea how much, then it's my bad for not being clear."

With that said, she tried to knee him again, but his hand was still able to catch her tricky little knee. Pushing her roughly against the brick wall, she hit her head and cried out in momentary pain, before he slapped her across her perfectly skinned cheek.

Roughly gritting out, he softly threatened, "Do you want this to turn into what happened last time?"

She didn't reply for several seconds, being in too much pain and shock of it all.

Shaking her firmly he growled, "Huh Buffy?"

"Let go of me! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she tried to twist and turn her embrace out of his punishing one before he gripped her arms and shoved her down on the dirty alley way pavement like she was a common dirty whore.

She tried to get away, whipping her arms around and trying to get at him. She scratched his face along his cheekbone line with her nails and he started to bleed.

"You little bitch!" he shouted.

His hand was raised, ready to strike her again when it was grabbed by a man she had seen before in the club.

"That's not very nice now is it?" he asked Parker as he crushed his arm into a death grip.

Parker whipped his head to see the man that was crushing his wrist bones and saw the deadliness in his eyes for touching this woman.

"Let go of her, now!" the voice demanded of Parker.

Offering her his hand she gratefully took it and stood up next to the handsome man that had possibly saved her life. She had already been in the hospital once due to Parker, she didn't fancy going around for seconds.

"Name's Angelus." He introduced himself.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She laid on the ground and she stared up at the incredibly gorgeous man that had saved her, she took his strong looking hand and stood up in one quick motion, eager to get away from Parker as quickly as she could.

Parker, who was scared shitless from seeing the anger and desire to see him in incredible amounts of pain, from the man in front of him, stood still. He didn't want to make any sudden moves in case it made it worse.

"You know this guy?" Angelus asked Buffy who was still holding onto his hand from helping her stand up. He didn't dare look at Buffy for fear of the bastard in front of him would run away.

Buffy looked at Parker and chose her answer carefully. Did she want to say yes, and be ready to face that part of her life? Or did she want to say no, and completely lie to the man that had just rescued her?

"I used to," she told him with a shameful tone in her voice.

"Were you one of his prostitutes?" Angelus immediately asked with no remorse in his voice.

She wasn't sure what she was madder at, him for asking it and assuming that she was, or her for putting herself in the situation to be asked that question? She shrugged it off and simply answered, "No," she paused, "I was his girlfriend once upon a time,"

"A bitchy, whiney, pathetic excuse for a girlfriend I might add," Parker shouted as he stood up and forgot about the six foot one male standing next to him.

"Fuck you! Like you were a good boyfriend! You fucking put me in the hospital for a week!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that anyone could hear. He started to step toward her with a new found anger and rage in his system, when Angelus punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Angelus pulled out his gun from his pants and aimed it right between Parker's eyes. He cocked back the hammer and put his finger on the trigger.

"Don't kill him!" Buffy said as she put her hand on Angelus' raised arm.

Angelus was confused. He thought that she'd be the one who wanted him dead most of all. "Why not?" he asked.

Looking down at Parker and seeing the relief on his face, it almost made her want to change her mind. Almost.

"Death is too easy. I want him to suffer." She simply said while still looking at Parker and the renewed fear being placed back in his cold eyes.

"You know, I can make him suffer for days on end," Angelus offered her as he unhinged the hammer and put his gun away.

"Don't tempt me." Buffy told him seriously.

Angelus crouched down to Parker's level and in a soft, deadly voice that only Parker could hear, he told him to get lost or when Buffy wasn't around, he'd finish the job. Parker didn't need to be told twice and ran like a little girl down the alleyway.

As soon as Parker was out of her sight, she allowed herself to breathe once again. She looked up at Angelus and for the first time really looked at him. He wasn't what she pictured her Knight in Shining Armor to be; he definitely had the looks of her Prince Charming with a little dash of a bad boy in him. He was the perfect mix.

"Look, I really don't know what I can do to say thank you. I mean, saying the words doesn't compare to how much I owe you." She told him. To herself, she muttered, "You saved my life."

She thought about all of her options and while giving him a blow-job wasn't exactly a disgusting thought at this point, she didn't want to act the part of a whore that she just told him she wasn't. But it was really the only way she had to thank him.

She looked up at his large, chocolate brown eyes and felt herself being drawn to him. His eyes were like a magnet to her soul. They were connecting, pushing closer and closer together until they were finally one.

She licked her lips, she didn't allow kissing, it was her one rule. Kissing was too intimate, too personal. She stared at his lips and for the first time she wanted to break her rule, say 'To hell with it!' and go for it! But…

She looked down at the dirty, muddy street and thought, "This is all I deserve. I don't deserve a man as handsome as he is. I didn't deserve to be rescued. This is what I am, and all I will ever be."

She dropped to her knees and started to undo his buckle. She was working on his pants button when he stopped the motion of her hands with his.

"Stand up," he ordered her. For some reason she obeyed him.

She was never one to take orders from any male unless he was Gunn, and then, it was only because he was her boss. If he were any one else, she would tell him to fuck off just like she did the rest of them.

He was still holding her hand and walked her to the parking lot where his car was waiting for them. He helped her in the passengers side and shut the door behind her like the gentleman he was. As he got into the drivers side, he saw the look of a very pissed off Riley Finn.

Smirking to his enemy he climbed in the car and started the engine up. They were off to a place where Angelus wanted to sit down and have a little talk with Buffy.

Riley had seen what happened with Buffy and Parker inside the club as well as Angelus. Angelus had gotten outside first and was claimed the "hero" of the night. He was the one that took Buffy home. He was going to be the one to claim her.

"Damn it!" Riley shouted as all he could do was look at the black Ford Four Runner's taillights disappear into the distance.

He wanted Buffy Summers. He always got what he wanted. One way or another, Angelus better enjoy the time he had with her now, because tomorrow morning Riley was going to put a plan into motion for how he could get his hands on her beautiful body.

"Soon my love," he said aloud, "Soon."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Buffy instantly asked. Sitting in his car, she became a little uncomfortable. There was something about him that made her feel safe, yet terrified at the same time.

"We're going someplace safe." He told her cryptically. He wasn't about to tell her that he was taking her back to his place. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Look, thank you for helping me back there, but in case you didn't know, I have to work in about ten minutes." She told him as she looked at his clock.

"No you don't." he told her as his eyes never looked away from the front of the car. He didn't like to give himself away too early on. He liked a little bit of mystery. It enhanced the passion later on.

What the hell was his game? Did he not realize that while it was a shitty way to live, it was the way she was living? She needed to work to pay the bills and to eat and to save to hopefully get out this dump some day. She looked at him and saw that all of his clothes, ranging to his shoes, were damn expensive. She rolled her eyes and thought, "He's probably never worked a day in his life."

"What do you mean, I don't? I have to work for a living. I need money for clothes and bills and food. How else would I be able to pay for those things unless I work?" she asked him like he was three.

"Relax. I spoke to Gunn. You've got the night off." He told her as he huffed.

"Do you even know my name?" she asked him.

He thought about how to answer that. He did know her name, but he didn't want her to know that. He knew a lot about her. He knew that her father left her and her mother when she was very young, and that her mother died two years ago of a brain tumor when she was just thirteen. He knew about her involvement with Parker, the fucker. He knew that she was fifteen and working practically as a stripper. He knew a lot more about her then just her name.

The first time he saw her in Gunn's club he knew that he had to have her. He wanted her for all things. He wanted her to claim, to fuck, to dress up, to fuck, to have his children when she was old enough, and to fuck.

"I didn't catch it, no." he lied to her still not looking at her.

"Then why did you save me?" she questioned his motives. If he wanted her to do something for him, whether it be a lap dance, or a blow job or what not, he didn't take it when she offered, so what was his motive for saving her?

"I saw you in there and saw the guy bothering you. When you left, I saw him follow and thought that you might be in danger from him." He defended himself and his decision. He could have just let her get raped by the asshole but no one touched what was his. While she didn't know it yet, she was his.

"Oh," she said as she felt like a complete jerk. She should be thankful for the fact that he saved her.

She couldn't stop herself, and she didn't know why in the hell she did it, but she leaned in forward and placed a soft kiss on his smooth, clean shaven cheek.

He stopped for the stop light and looked at her for the first time they got in the car. She was so beautiful. Her emerald eyes, sparkled in the night sky making them look like stars. Her blonde hair was all a mess but it showed that she wasn't perfect.

"I'm Buffy," she introduced herself.

"Buffy, huh?" he asked in a playful mood. He usually was very serious and very orderly. He didn't like it when people acted silly, but for some reason this girl was bringing that long dead side out of him.

"I know it's stupid. My two best friends couldn't pronounce my real name when we were little so they just called me Buffy instead. I guess it stuck." She told him.

"What's your real name?" he seriously asked her. That was something that he didn't know about her. When he was researching her, all he found was the name "Buffy Summers", there was nothing about Buffy being a nick name.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." She looked at him and smiled.

Pulling into the building, he shut off the engine and hopped out of his side of the car. He walked to her side and held the door open for her. He offered her his hand and with no hesitation she took it.

Fixing her skirt, she stepped out his vehicle and as soon as she saw that this was an apartment building she got a little freaked out.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"I told you, somewhere safe." He told her again, getting a little annoyed.

"Look Angelus, I-I don't know what you want from me, but I really don't feel safe at the moment, so if you could please just take me to me back to Gunn's or to my apartment, I would really appreciate it." She told him shaky.

Not trying to be rough with her, he pushed her shoulders against his car and stood in front of her. He didn't want to frighten her any more then she already had been, but he wanted her and he didn't want to wait. He'd had to wait this long and he wasn't about to let this opportunity blow by.

"Look Buffy, I didn't save you to get a reward, I really didn't. If I wanted one, I would have let you give me a blow-job when you offered. I just want a little taste of you," he said as he moved his mouth onto her neck and attacked at her pulse point.

She had never been more scared in all of her life. Not even before with Parker. The feelings and desire he was raising up within her was so incredibly intense and passionate that she didn't know how to handle it. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do.

Tears came down her beautiful, smooth, blush covered cheeks.

Hearing her sobs he stopped his mouth from caressing her skin and truly looked at her. He didn't see the woman that he wanted. He didn't see the woman that worked at a strip joint. He saw a scared fifteen year old girl who had just been attacked not a half hour ago and now was practically being attacked by him.

How sick was he? He let his obsession and his want for sex overpower his greater desire to just have her with him, by his side forever. It was in that moment that he realized that he didn't just want her for him to play around with and bare his children. He wanted everything about her. He wanted her tears, her anger, her passion, her love. He wanted her to love him and he wanted to love her in return.

"I'm sorry Buffy," he apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen. You're a very beautiful woman and my dick took over my thinking for a little bit. I didn't mean to scare you. You really are safe with me." He tried to convince her.

She looked at him with his soulful eyes and saw how sincere he was. She knew that with guys, their dicks did sometimes take over the brain blood. She believed that if there was a God, he made a man to have enough blood to work his brain and his penis, but not enough for the same time.

She was about to believe him when she heard someone call out, "Let her go Angelus!"

Looking behind Angelus, she saw the man she knew to be Riley Finn. He was standing behind Angelus with a gun raised to his head. Her eyes grew huge.

"Who are you?" She asked him taking her focus off Angelus who could see Riley in the reflection of the car window.

"I'm Riley, and I'm here to take you away from this man. He's extremely dangerous. If you would slowly move away from him Buffy, you'll be much safer." Riley said as his gun was still raised to the back of Angelus' head.

Buffy heard his slip. He had called her Buffy. She had never met him before, and Buffy had given strict orders to Gunn not to give out her name. Unless she was comfortable giving out her name to the person, she didn't.

Thinking quickly, she got a little devious smile on her face as she looked up at Angelus. She had no problem believing that he would go along with her plan.

Throwing her arms around Angelus' neck, she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She deepened it to make it look believable. Of course it was already feeling right within her soul.

Breaking the kiss, but keeping her arms around his neck, she looked over Angelus' shoulder and looked at Riley who had a burning fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry Riley, but I feel safe right here in my honey's arms. Sorry."

Riley couldn't believe it. He saved her from Parker and now he was her honey? What the fuck happened in that car?

"So if you'll please excuse us. Would you mind taking that thing down and away from his head, it would be much appreciated." She said.

Seeing that Riley didn't move an inch, she mouthed to Angelus, "Trust me."

Blinking in a sign of yes, she smiled and moved around him to come over to Riley. She strutted her sexiest strut and swung her hips back and forth. She placed her hand on her mesmerizing hips and all Riley could do was stare at her in a daze.

She smiled shyly and batted her eyes a few times, reeling him in; hook, line and sinker. In a soft, husky voice she placed her hand on his arms and told him all the things she would do to him the next time he came into the club.

"He thinks I'm a one man woman. He has no idea how many guys that have gotten me off. You look like someone who knows how to please a woman. If you let me have this one last night with him, I'm all yours the next time you see me." She promised him as she cupped his erection in her hand and gave it a tiny little squeeze. Biting her lip she mouthed the word, "Yummy,"

He lowered his gun and she winked back at him. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm, swung her around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Letting her go, she tried her damn hardest not to puke all over him. It was the worst kiss she'd ever experienced in her life.

She went back to where Angelus was still standing, watching the whole show through the reflection and felt a murderous rage go through him when he saw Riley kiss her. He didn't know what she said to him, but whatever it was, it was enough to leave him alone for the night.

Riley left with the hope and promise that he would have her. If she went back on her word, well then, words wouldn't be able to describe how incredibly pissed off she would be. When he got pissed off, people die. Looking down at the piece of paper he had, it had the names, "Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris" written down on it.

"It's always good to have insurance," he thought to himself as he left the parking area and headed back to his car.

Breathing heavily she made her way back over to Angelus and all the stress from the night came crashing down all around her as she lost her balance and was caught by his strong arms.

"Thanks," she whispered to him as he leaned his head down closer to hers and placed her lips on his in a fiery kiss.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy was flying on clouds as her mouth dueled with Angelus'. She hadn't been kissed in so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like. This, this felt like heaven, absolutely divine happiness. The blood pumped in her, her gut screamed out to him to take her and make her his. The only thing she wanted to feel right now was him and only him.

He lifted her up and held her in his strong arms. She had never felt so happy in all of her life.

Ending the kiss to catch their breaths, she hugged his shoulder with a shit happy grin. Nothing could bring her down from this moment.

All of a sudden two thundering loud shots rang through the night's quiet air. Her eyes, bulging with fear and shock looked down to Angelus' back and saw two bullet wounds in his back.

Looking up, she saw Riley standing there with his gun once again with a smug look on his face.

Immediately she pushed him off of her. She couldn't do this. This would only lead to heartache and disappointment and yet more heart ache. She had been in love once and she had been a fool. It was the biggest mistake of her life, and she had vowed never to fall in love again after it.

Her eyes softened as she looked into his and she couldn't help but think, "Even if the one you're meant to be with is standing in front of you?"

Standing her ground, she resolved within herself that even if the one man she knew she was meant to be with came into her life. She had seen relationships fail every which way she turned and she was tired of being hurt. She had already been shattered when she was little and ever since then she had been stepped on.

"Angelus, I'm sorry," she started to say, "I can't do this," she said to him like she was trying to convince herself as well.

Angelus looked at her with lusty hot eyes, and grabbed her around her waist, as he kissed her again, he moved his hands lower and around her ass. He lifted her up and broke the kiss.

Breathing hard, he said, "You can't do this? I believe to think that you can. Quite well might I add," he said after a momentary pause.

Stopping him before he kissed her again, she took his hands away from her body and placed them at his side.

"Look you seem like a great guy, I mean, you rescued me, and you're an excellent kisser, and a fabulous dresser, but I can't get involved again." She tried to reason with him. Every other fiber of her being was shooting herself for being so stupid but her head was so stubborn and set on just pushing every guy she knew away.

"Why not? You are such a beautiful woman Buffy, what man wouldn't want you?" he moved in closer.

Looking down she mumbled, "I don't know, my father?"

"What?" he asked not hearing her. There was something in his question that triggered her reaction though. "Tell me what you said, Buffy." He almost demanded of her.

Her eyes snapped up to see his demanding ones. She didn't obey demands unless they were a paying customer. Even then, she'd only do so much. She had to draw the line somewhere and that somewhere was usually sex.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You think that you can just swoop in, and kiss me and sweep me off my feet and I'd be with you for the rest of your life? Well I hate to disappoint, but that's not gonna happen!" she huffed as she stormed away.

He loved to see this side of her. The angry, passionate woman side of her, not the crying, whimpering, little girl.

With a slight laugh inside of him, he taunted, "And who would have saved you from Parker earlier if I hadn't shown up?"

She stopped in her tracks and she sighed. She didn't turn her head back to look at him. She didn't want to see his incredibly sexy face. She feared that if she did, she'd lose her control and her wall would crumble like a poorly made birthday cake.

"Look Angelus, I told you. I am eternally grateful to you for what you did for me tonight, and I will always be in your debt, but you said that you didn't want a reward, so why should I stick around?" she asked as she continued on her journey away from him.

"Because I said so!" he shouted back to her.

Now she was REALLY pissed off.

Marching back over to him she slapped his face and yelled, "And you're so great and powerful WHY? Because you SAID SO? If that isn't the MOST incredibly stupid thing I've ever heard in all of my life I don't know what is! You think you're GOD now and you control all things and you control my life and my decision? Well I feel sorry for you, you stupid, arrogant, son of a bi-" She was cut off by Angelus taking control of her mouth and practically shoving his tongue down her throat in the most intense kiss she'd been forced into.

This time, instead of still kissing her in the parking ramp, he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist like it was second nature. He carried her up the flights of stairs to his apartment, knowing the route by heart from all the women he did the same thing with.

Opening the door he kicked it shut and put her back up against the wall. He sucked and kissed and worshipped every part of her skin until he finally set her on the bed.

As she laid on his bed, her hair all a mess around her head, he had never seen an angel until now. She was simply breathtaking. How could she not know that? He had never seen a more beautiful thing on this planet then who he was staring at right now. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and actually emeralds paled in comparison.

He lifted up her shirt to reveal her white lace bra. Her body was so perfect. Her breasts while small, fit almost perfectly in his palm. The way she quivered from his touch all proved what he'd felt all along. She was his mate.

He took his shirt off and revealed his muscled arms with his six pack abs and his broad shoulders that made every girl bit their lips they looked so tasty.

He moved on top of her and placed butterfly kisses all along her collar bone and lightly nibbled on her earlobe before attacking her sweet, vanilla tasting lips once again.

His hands ventured downward to her skirt where he pushed it up and ripped off her pathetic excuse for underwear. Running his hand along her thighs he pushed one finger inside of her dripping sex.

The incredible feeling was making Buffy moan and want more. She would take anything that he could give her right now. She knew that this was wrong and she was making a mistake but for once her brain wasn't calling the shots.

It was when he slipped his digit inside of her, that he realized that she was a virgin. God she was only fifteen! He was twenty three! This was so wrong on so many levels. For some reason the fact that she was eight years younger then he wasn't a big factor in his mind as much as the "virgin" factor.

"Are you sure you want this Buffy?" he asked her as he was working his magic on her body.

He was making it SO hard for her to refuse him.

Bringing his head down she kissed him as her answer. She had come this far she might as well get it over with now. She was just glad that she was on birth control.

Gently he slid himself inside of her. She gasped a little at the amount of pain she was in. He was so big. She had seen a lot of guys dicks before, but rarely did she see large ones like his.

He allowed her to get use to his size before he slowly pumped in and out of her.

Pretty soon the pain was replaced by a pleasure so indescribable that the only way she figured out how to was to scream at the top of her lungs for all to hear. Fortunately she chose NOT to do that.

He wanted to talk dirty to her, ask her if she wanted to cum but figuring that this was her first time he better back off from that. At least for a little while. He'd introduce her to all the pleasures of the flesh once they had been fucking on a regular basis. Then she'd become his willing student and he was the experienced master.

He'd introduce her to role playing, whips, chains, scarves, handcuffs, all of his sex toys. She was already experienced in the art of giving head, so he could skip that part of the lesson, but in a few months, she'd be right where he wanted her.

Working his hand under the blanket her found her clit and lightly pinched it, to give her the release she so desired. Finding his release as well he spilled his seed inside of her and was completely spent.

She laid there, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever and couldn't believe the incredible high that she'd had. She had been waiting to have sex and now that she had, she wanted it again! Not right now of course, she was much too tired, but soon.

She looked over at Angelus and saw that he was still wide awake. Not being able to keep her eyes open a second longer she drifted off into sleep.

Angelus rolled on his side and looked at the sleeping form of a young girl who had just become a woman. She was so peaceful when she slept, that he did something that he had never done with anyone else before. He fell asleep with her.

Curled up together in his bed, they dreamed of dreams that they wanted to come true.

Two Hours Later

Angelus' cell phone rang next to his bed. Waking up, he opened it up and answered.

"What?" he barked.

"We've got a problem boss!" Doyle told him.

"What is it?" Angelus demanded. He didn't want to leave her, but duty came before women. Sadly. As he listened to Doyle tell him how one of his guys fucked up, he got even more pissed off. Couldn't anyone just do their jobs anymore?

Hanging up he grabbed his pants and left Buffy sleeping on his bed.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own the song "Bad Reputation". **_

Chapter 7

Angelus was NOT in a happy mood. He had left Buffy's side when he didn't want to. He had to leave her in the middle of the night to deal with some fuck up.

Barging into the abandoned warehouse where Doyle had told him they were. Doyle was watching him with his arms crossed and his gun in one hand, waiting for the guy to make a move.

Angelus glared at the boy who had caused him so much trouble. It wasn't the first time that he had fucked up, but no where near this big.

Angelus did his job and sat across from Percy. Very calmly he crossed his legs and waited for Percy to speak. It was allowed that a victim was allowed their last statement. One of his boys would get them their favorite meal, and some porno magazines so they could jerk off one last time, and finally they had their last moment to say whatever it was that they wanted to say.

Percy had fucked up so badly, their entire cover could have been blown! It was time for last words and nothing more.

"Don't you have anything you want to say before you die boy?" Angelus asked him with an intrigued look on his face.

Percy who had been badly beaten and tied up with his hands behind the chair had blood running down his face and had cuts all along his upper body area.

"No?" Angelus asked again. "Going once," he started to say, when he signaled Doyle to get ready.

"Twice,"

"Go to hell!" Percy screamed. "You are the son of Satan, and you will rot in hell!" Percy shouted as he spit on Angelus and Doyle shot him in the head before he could do anymore.

Shrugging it off, Angelus stood up and looked at Doyle. "Sometimes I win, but I never lose."

"What do you want me to do with the body?" Doyle asked him.

Looking at the deceased body that was Percy, Angelus told him, "Just get rid of it."

Angelus was about to walk out of the warehouse when he stopped and looked back at Doyle who was untying Percy's hands from behind the chair and asked Doyle, "Why did you need me here?"

"What's that?" Doyle asked him trying to seem like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't need me to supervise every hit that we make, so WHY did you need me to get over here so quickly?" Angelus asked very slowly in a deadly voice that made a man piss his pants.

Taking a sigh, Doyle dropped the body on the floor and walked over to Angelus. In hushed tones, he told him, "Look boss, I have information for you that I needed you to see or hear before I have Wesley put them back."

"And how is our spy working out?" Angelus asked pleased that the plan with Wesley was working fabulously.

"No one on the Finn's side has any clue that he's a plant for us. But look, Wesley gave me this file and I thought you should know about it," Doyle handed him the manilla folder.

As soon as Angelus read the name on the folder he got a bad feeling the pit of his stomach. It read: Summers, Buffy.

As he read the name of his lover on the folder, a sinking feeling hit his stomach like a tidal wave out of nowhere, causing his stomach to feel sick. What the hell was a folder with Buffy's name on it, doing at the Finn's headquarters? Obviously Riley had a thing for the lovely young girl, but what in the fucking hell was this?

Glaring at Doyle, "You said that Finn had this?" Angelus asked.

Doyle who looked truly frightened of the man in front of him, nodded his head yes. He had seen a lot of the cruel things that Angelus had done over the years, but he had never been afraid of him until now.

"FUCK!" He shouted. The last thing he needed or wanted was for Buffy to get in the middle of this fucking war. But without even doing it purposely she wound up smack dab in the middle. And she was alone!

Rushing out of the warehouse, Angelus put his car into gear and rushed off back to his place. He needed to see her, smell her, feel her, and hear her voice. He needed to make sure that Finn didn't have her in his possession. If he did- all bets were off. No more playing fair and by the book. Finn wanted to play dirty- then they'd play dirty.

Pulling into the parking garage he ran up the stairs not bothering with the elevator. He didn't have time to wait. Running to the third floor he ran to the left and came to his door. His absolute fear was washed away as his door was still closed and locked.

Taking out his key, he breathed a sigh of relief and walked into his neatly made apartment. Nothing was out of place, but there was obscene music coming from the bathroom.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
_

_Not me, not me_

It certainly was an interesting song for her to pick to listen to. Though he could understand why she had chosen it. He imagined that her life hadn't been all peaches and cream, so she had to learn to be tough when her mother had died.

He snuck into the bathroom and decided a little surprise would be nice, not to mention that all the worry he had been feeling was now replaced with sexual frustration. He needed her and this would be a good time to do it. After all, she was already naked.

Opening the bathroom door quietly, he was flooded with steam coming from the shower. Undressing himself he revealed his perfect chest and six pack abs.

He pushed the curtain back and as he suspected she screamed. What he didn't expect was for her to punch him.

The power of her blow caused him to stumble backward, and get knocked off balance. He grabbed the shower curtain for leverage.

"Oh my god! Angelus! I'm SO sorry! I didn't know it was you! You scared me to death!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and tried to help him.

Shaking it off, he looked at her and couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that if there was an attacker near her, she could hold her own. At least until he came. He was proud to know that she had taken defense training. She wasn't half bad either.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm me and not some kidnapper. You've got one hell of a right hook there baby," he complimented her.

"Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

Smiling up at her, he took her tiny frame in his and pressed his lips against her moist ones. He licked her lips slightly, begging the entrance that he so desperately wanted. She opened her mouth to his tongue and as soon as she did, it was a battle for dominance.

Everything about her tasted like sweet, sweet honey and vanilla. He couldn't get enough of her. If she were a drug, he'd definitely be an addict by now. He'd only tasted her a number of times and only did he admit to himself that he didn't want anyone else. He only wanted, needed her. But that was only to himself.

Buffy ran her hands along his broad shoulders and over his strong pecks. He felt so hard, yet when he touched her, he was so soft and gentle. She ran her hands back up to his head and wrapped them around his neck. She played with the thin hairs and pressed herself so firmly against him she could feel his erection in her hip.

Breaking the intense contact between them, he answered truthfully, "Now I am."

She smiled shyly and that only made him harder.

He pushed her up against the side of the shower and as her hands tried to venture his godlike body, he pinned them above her head and put them together in one of his hands. His other hand, his right, traced her luscious curves to memory. He wanted every part of her etched in his mind forever.

He brought his hand down her neck and ran it across her right breast first, causing the nipple to go so hard, it ached her to feel it's intensity. She bit her lip, hoping praying that he would do the same to her left. As if he read her mind, he moved on to her left breast but instead of using his hand, his hand traveled lower and he bit her left nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure.

His hand went past her belly button and found her nest of curls. Getting a greedy look on his face he went lower and found her clit. He rubbed it gently, since he knew that this was all still new to her. She had pleasured men before, but none of them had ever returned the lovely favor.

Placing two digits inside of her wet core, she whispered, "Please."

Intrigued, he asked in a husky voice, "What do you want?"

Her eyes closed and she wanted to feel the ecstasy that she held felt last night. She wanted that high and he was the one who could give it to her. It was like he was waving a doll she desperately wanted in her face and then didn't give it to her!

"No, don't close your eyes baby," he told her.

She obeyed his words and opened her emerald eyes to see the sheer look of dominance and passion in his chocolate ones.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he nibbled on her ear.

"I want you," she started to say.

"Yes?" he probed.

Both had forgotten about the water beating down on their skin. All the steam and the heat only added fuel to the fire that was already constantly burning deep within their souls.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

A smug smile came across his face and still he wanted to hear her words. She was doing exceptionally well for a beginner. Most of the girls he was with didn't know what "dirty talk" was.

"How?" he wanted to know. "With my hand, or my dick?"

Biting her lip, she answered, "Both."

"Greedy little girl," he whispered in her ear. He was definitely pleased with her answer and took pity on her.

He pinched her clit a little harder then he had been and caused her orgasm to burst through her body.

She moaned and she breathed deep. Looking into his eyes, she noticed that he hadn't come yet. She got her little devilish smirk on her face and went to go down on his throbbing erection.

She licked her lips and prepared to take him inside of her mouth.

He pulled her back up and kissed her.

She pulled back and looked confused. What happened? Didn't he want her to return the favor? It wasn't something that she hadn't ever done before. What was going on?

"What-" was all she got out before he hushed her.

"Not yet. I don't want you to think like I'm all the other guys that you've gone down on. This isn't just about my pleasure. It's about yours as well. As far as I can tell, you need to be pleasured more then I do."

Easing his pain he felt she was wet again already. She was something else. He hadn't ever experienced that before with a girl.

Finally releasing all the tension he thrust inside of her.

She gasped at the pain that was quickly washed away with the pleasure that she had experienced for the first time last night.

He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, she was matching his hips and as he felt himself about to come, he pinched her clit and set her orgasm into motion, setting off his own.

He shut off the water and helped her out of the shower. She looked like a giant prune. He couldn't help but laugh.

She hit him on the arm and walked into the bedroom with her nice fluffy blue towel wrapped around her soaking body.

She wrapped a smaller blood red towel around her hair and prepared for the night. It was sure as hell to be an adventure. After all, everything with Angelus already had been.

Across Sunnydale...

"We shouldn't. What if he finds out?" the woman asked.

The man who was laying on top of her, hushed her worries with a seering kiss that brought out the passion and love she felt for him.

"Don't worry Fred," he told her.

"Wesley, what if-" was all she got out before he kissed her again and didn't stop this time. Bringing him closer and closer to her, she took the biggest leap of her life and let Wesley be the first man she'd ever been with.

"I love you Fred," Wesley told her.

"I love you too," Fred vowed.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Fred was greeted by the bright shining sun coming in from her apartment window. She groaned. It was too early. She didn't want to have to get up. She was meeting her brother later that day and she didn't want to be late. Glancing over at her clock on her side of the bed, she saw that it was just past nine in the morning.

A realization hit her. He was coming at nine thirty! Shit! She couldn't let him see Wesley here! It was a part of every deal he made! Every guy that came to work for him, couldn't date her. It was just his rule, it was hers as well. She'd dated a few guys that he worked for and they ended up breaking her heart, so he broke theirs. Only literally.

"Wesley!" she called as she got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a short t-shirt to put on.

He lightly stirred on the bed. He didn't want to get up. Getting up required movement and he just wanted to stay in bed all day long with the girl that he was absolutely crazy over.

"Wesley get up now!" Fred sat on the side of the bed and shook his shoulders to get his attention.

Still he didn't move. Finally she got fed up and walked across the room and tossed his pants and his shirt on the bed next to him, where she was only a few minutes ago.

"Wesley! He'll be here in ten minutes! Now would be a good time to go!" she said in a raised, slightly panicked voice.

Instantly Wesley opened his eyes and put on his clothes that were lying right next to him. Why didn't she say that to begin with? Not only was his boss coming here, but he had to check in at ten. Fuck, this was just getting out of hand. They had to tell him sooner or later.

The terrified look on Fred's face made him think that later was better in this case. For today, at least. They'd tell him soon, but him walking in on them at the moment wouldn't be the greatest way to break the news that he was dating and sleeping with his sister.

Kissing Fred goodbye Wesley was out the door and out the back entrance just to be sure that he didn't run into any one.

As soon as Wesley left her apartment Fred paced around, nervous and after five minutes of no one barging through her door holding Wesley by his shirt collar, she calmed down a little more. She couldn't just pace around, it agitated her, so she looked in her fridge and saw that she had some eggs that sounded yummy.

Looking under her pantry she found her pan and her PAM. She set them down on her counter and broke four eggs. Two for her and two for her brother; when he arrived. Adding the milk, she scrambled them up till they were properly mixed.

She set the pan on the oven and added the contents. It took a few minutes before he arrived at her front door. He knocked and making sure that her eggs wouldn't burn, she opened her door to let him in.

"Hey!" she said smiling. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, but they still were really close and told each other everything. "Almost everything." She corrected her thinking.

"Hey!" he replied equally happy.

Every Sunday morning, he spent at her apartment so they could talk about their week and about anything else that was bothering them or happening in their lives. It was their sibling time as they called it.

Quickly they hugged and Fred let his arms to make sure that her eggs weren't overcooked. That had happened on occasion, and she made sure not to burn them again.

"Something smells great." He complimented to her.

Smiling in graciousness, she thanked him properly. "You're too kind. Now, if you could get out the bacon-"

"Actually unless you want it, I'm trying to go on a diet, if that's alright?" he told her.

Looking at him strangely, "You don't need to go on a diet. You've got a great body." She told him. Was he nuts? He had one of the healthiest bodies she'd seen. Not that she'd seen a lot of bodies, but still, she knew enough to recognize a healthy one when she saw it.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't know, I just feel funny." He said with a little more feeling behind it.

Handing him his eggs, he grabbed the napkins, forks, and salt and walked to the table.

She sat down and realized what was missing. "Drink?" she asked him.

"You sit, I'll get it." He told her as he ordered her to sit back down. "What do you want?" he called as he grabbed a glass for each of them.

"Orange juice please." She said as she couldn't wait and dug into her steaming hot eggs. After the first bite, she set her fork down and put a little more salt on them. She took another bite and was satisfied.

Setting her full glass of OJ in front of her, she told him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You cook me breakfast every Sunday, it's the least I can do." He joked.

As soon as he sat down he put some salt on his eggs and dug right in. The eggs tasted fantastic. He was extremely glad that she had pursued cooking when she was younger. It definitely paid off. For a while, she had been talking about becoming a chef, but that dream quickly faded away when their parents died.

"So, how are you?" she asked him. Better to direct the topic of discussion on him then me.

Taking a gulp of his water, he set his glass back down on the wooden table and sighed slowly. A small smile formed to his face and a twinkle came into his eyes.

"I'm really good." He told her honestly. "You?"

She twiddled with her long brown curly hair for a moment and thought about how she wanted to answer that question. She was just glad that he had never noticed that she fiddled with her hair when she was nervous and lying. Some things he was just dense about.

He patiently waited for her answer, finishing up his breakfast.

"I'm okay." She said. She was being honest, she was okay. She just left out the rest of it, which she wasn't known for doing. She had always been a blabber mouth, ever since she was little.

"Great. Any guys yet?" he asked, meaning to be joking, but sounding a little more domineering. He knew that if there was a guy, she'd tell him. He had to approve of him after the first five that stomped on her heart.

She smiled shyly for a moment and then down at her empty plate. She wanted to shout "YES! It's WESLEY!" at the top of her lungs, but kept that urge inside of herself. Instead she simply shook her head and got up to take care of her plate.

He followed her to the kitchen in the same manner and put his plate in the sink along with hers. He felt something off about her. Something just didn't seem right.

"Fred?" he asked her in a more serious tone.

Not making eye contact with him, she couldn't believe that she had just flat out lied to him! Her own brother! The guy that she told about the first time she had kissed a guy. The guy that held up to this point, every dirty dark secret she had. The guy that she was sure would kill Wesley if he ever found out.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. There seemed to be something off about her.

She shook her head again, "There's nothing wrong. I swear, I'm just a bit tired is all." She lied.

Still not convinced but shrugging it off as just paranoia, he let it go without another word. If something WAS bothering her, she'd come to tell him eventually. She always had in the past.

"Alright," he said while sighing.

She smiled, glad that he wasn't going to push the topic and walked into the living room. Usually they watched a movie and talked through it, and laughed at the appropriate points. They had seen all of her movies at least two dozen times, and knew them all by heart.

"Pick out a movie," she called. "It's your turn!"

He pretended to think for a moment. Finally he called out, "Ocean's Eleven!"

She rolled her eyes, and called out, "Oh Angelus! You never pick anything different!"

He let out a laugh and walked into the living room to join his little and only sister and waited for one of their favorite movies to start.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Angelus was visiting sister, Buffy decided to go out and about the town, and do some shopping, and some errands. She also thought that it wouldn't hurt to stop by and see Gunn and find out her schedule for the next week.

She had no fucking clue what the hell was going on between her and Angelus but when he left that morning he hadn't said anything to her really, other then that he was going to his sisters for breakfast and for some movie watching. She had no reason not to believe him but he hadn't said anything about if they were doing anything that night or anything like that.

She figured the best thing to do was just do something that she was familiar with. She walked to Gunn's house on Maple Street and knocked on his front door. Unless there was an emergency she was really the only one of the girls that worked for him that was allowed to go to his house.

She casually knocked on his door again and waited patiently for him to open it. She stood waiting a good two or three minutes before she realized that no one was home and if he was, he was preoccupied.

Shrugging, she thought, "I'll just go to the club tonight," She walked off of his porch and walked all the way back to her apartment for some good ol' rest and relaxation. There was no pressure, no men, nothing except her and her copy of A Walk to Remember.

She sat down on her couch and felt her stomach give her an unhappy song. Sighing she wasn't sure what she had to eat in her apartment that was still edible. She checked in her fridge and her freezer, and saw that there was no milk and no microwavable dinners. She pouted, but moved on to the cupboards.

She looked in and all she found was an old box of Frosted Corn Flakes and a can of soup. She thought about it and decided that it was time to go grocery shopping. Her hunger and her date with Shane West would just have to wait a little while.

As she went down the aisles of food galore, she wanted absolutely everything in sight to eat. That was when she realized that you really shouldn't shop for food on an empty stomach. It causes unnecessary food purchases that she really didn't have money for. She looked down at her shopping cart and saw that she had all that she really needed, and nothing more.

She paid for her food and was out the door and back to her apartment in mere minutes. She put everything away and took out some chicken strips. Deciding that she would eat three, she pre-heated the oven and put them in to cook.

Fifteen minutes later as she was pouring herself some juice, someone called her cell phone. She didn't usually keep it on, but since she hadn't talked to Angelus all day, she figured that she might want to, in case he called. Though she thought differently, she never knew.

Walking over to her phone she politely answered it, "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" the angry voice demanded immediately.

"I'm at my apartment, where are you?" she challenged right back at him. She knew it was him the second he started talking. His voice was so low and distinctive. No one could miss it.

"I've been searching all over this god damn town looking for your hot little ass, that's where I am! What are you doing?" he said with a biting tone and then softness.

"I'm just about to eat. I haven't eaten in what's felt like days. So, I made chicken strips and am just about to eat them before they get cold." She explained. She took a bite out of one chicken strip and listened as he told her that he was coming over.

"Whatever." She said and before he could say anything else, she hung up.

She finished her meal in peace, quietly wondering if she had made a bad move hanging up on him when he didn't sound pleased with her. Oh what did she just do? She could run to the club and hide out there. She'd be safe there for sure. But what if her not being here when he got her made him all the more pissed when he did finally find her? Would he hurt her? Would he hurt her anyway?

Not wanting to find out, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door and down the back stairwell. She left her cell phone in case he tried to call. She went down the back way and was out the door before anyone could see her.

Taking a breath of relief that she hadn't been caught she ran off down the alley way and to the club as fast as her legs could take her in three inch heels. It wasn't pleasant but it was something that she needed to do. She couldn't confront him. All these feelings were too new for her and she would be lying if she wasn't absolutely terrified. The last time she depended on a man, she wound up in the hospital. How could she trust him and not wonder if he might do the same?

Once she reached the confinement of the place that she hated with a passion and was looking like a sanctuary at the moment, she hadn't ever felt safer. Looking around she saw Eve working some good looking guy and Faith and Spike sitting at their usual table, only this time, they didn't seem so stiff, they actually looked relaxed. Looking down, dare she actually see it, but them playing footsie?

Laughing to herself she looked for Gunn and didn't see him. If he wasn't in the back, she'd start to get worried. Gunn didn't like to be away from his guests unless he could avoid it. He liked to be able to see trouble before it began. She walked back and put her purse in the coat room and saw the door to his office was slightly opened.

She peeked her emerald eyes through the tiny opening and saw Gunn sitting at his desk and heard a rather familiar voice. She saw the back of his head but would recognize his voice anywhere at all.

More then fearing Angelus finding her here, she feared it more if Riley walked out of Gunn's office and found her here.

Ducking into the coat room as she saw them start to leave his office she felt like such an idiot! As frightened of him as she was, no one scared her more then Riley. Well maybe Parker, but she didn't think Parker would be coming around anytime soon.

She checked to make sure the coast was clear and she walked back out into the club, which was now hoppin', she scanned the crowd for Gunn to find out if she needed to work. If she did, it would take a LOT of things off of her mind, as dancing usually did. For the first time since she started working there, she wanted to work so she didn't have to face the reality of her life.

Reality made a big fat come back as she looked out and scanned the crowds. Her stomach was having a weird feeling and it was almost like she KNEW he was out there, watching, waiting for her to make a move. Before she could, he had grabbed her and pulled her in the back where she just came from.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His hot, large hand covered her dry mouth as he locked her tight frame inside of his and drug her back trying not to draw attention to them. He didn't want anyone interrupting them.

Buffy knew it was him and it made her kick and scream all the more. To say she was terrified beyond her wildest dreams was the understatement of the century. She didn't know him well enough to judge how he reacted to things that didn't go his way.

As he held on to her, he opened the back door and pushed her inside, causing her to stumble. He walked inside and closed the door behind them, wanting privacy, and he locked the door to be extra certain no unwanted visitors came their way.

"What the fuck?" she asked confused as hell as she saw who her attacker was once he had let go of her.

"Listen Buffy, I'm sorry I scared you. I need your help." The man told her as he pulled out his wallet and showed her his police badge. "I'm with the police, I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you," Spike apologized.

"Well you should be! What the fuck is going on? You're a fucking COP? Let me guess, Faith is your partner." She said terribly annoyed and irritated already.

"Yes, we're both undercover agents working with the FBI." He informed her.

"Why the fuck do you need my help?" she asked him confused.

He sighed and then looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. He had no idea that she was fifteen almost sixteen and of all the laws that were being broken right under his nose. He had heard through the grape vine that Angelus O'Connor and Riley Finn had a thing for the little blonde dancer. He had seen her, he knew that she was definitely one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever laid eyes on, but he looked at it more of an opportunity.

"Look, it involves Angelus O'Connor and Riley Finn." He told her.

Immediately she shook her head and started to leave, "I don't want any part of this. I'm sorry I don't know what's going on, but I'm afraid I can't help you out. So please, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find out if I have to work." She said politely at the end and walked past Spike and before she closed the door, he said, "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

She walked out into the main area and was joyous to find Gunn talking and mingling with other customers and as she was about to go talk to him, someone grabbed her arm in a piercing grip and pulled her away. This time she KNEW it was Angelus. She had felt him before but Spike had gotten to her first.

He literally drug her with her wrist in his hand to the hall where the bathrooms were located and pushed her up against the wall.

"What the fuck is up with you?" he asked her as he kept her hands up above her head and she saw the madness in his eyes not to mention his possessiveness and could she be wrong, but worry? Had he been worried about her? It was so odd, as afraid of what he brought out in her and what feelings he stirred inside of her, a baser part of her subconscious felt like it knew him. It was almost as if he was her home, her other half, her mate in life.

Not knowing where she found this courage to back talk him but she looked up at him and said, "What the fuck is up with you? You leave early this morning and you didn't tell me what the fuck was going on and then you call me demanding to know where the fuck I am, and you want to know what the fuck is up with me?"

Knowing she had a point, he SO wasn't about ready to admit to that. He had a reputation to protect and this morning when he woke up and saw her snuggling up next to his body, it hit him. He was falling in love with her. She was so sweet and innocent. She had such a delicate nature and yet was so daring and such a spitfire. He knew she must have a mean streak in her somewhere, with the line of work she did, she almost had to. All in all, she was his perfect mate. That thought alone freaked the shit out of him.

As the day went on and after seeing and talking with his sister, and he didn't tell her about that, the more the idea was in his head, the more and more angry he got at the thought of another man touching where only he had gone. Not to mention the thought of her leaving him. That thought alone freaked him out more then possibly loving her did.

He let his animal side out more right now. He had gone all day long without seeing her, didn't know where in the hell she was, and could only imagine if she was working and what stupid pathetic little wimp she was working on. He was positive if he had walked in and found her stripped and working he would have just gone nuts and gone Scarface on the whole place and killed everyone.

She was so close. He had her pressed against the wall with one of his hands holding her hands above her head and the other hand was on her thigh but now he pushed it down and ran his thumb over her bellybutton causing her to quiver and made her nipples harder then steel. She couldn't help but tilt her side, bit her lip and moan at the feelings of desire coursing through her system. It was like a drug, and he was her supplier. In just one night of incredible love making she had become an addict and craved his touch like a druggie craved crack.

He attacked her mouth with a punished force and dominated her mouth, darting his tongue in and out and it was like he was making sure that he still knew where everything was in her mouth, like he was retracing his steps to remember where he had been.

He broke the kiss and almost immediately latched onto the side of her neck. Gods she smelled so good. Her skin tasted like honey and she smelled like roses, and it was all driving him insane with want and need. He had never been the type of man who waited for things that he desired, but as he got older, her learned that patience is definitely a virtue. Especially when it comes to the divine pleasures of the body.

He moved his free hand down her body and to the top of her pants. She hadn't bothered to change from what she was wearing around her apartment. He ran his hand over the button a few times before she moaned in need. He was torturing her and he relished in every second of it.

"What do you want?" he asked her whispering in her ear, taking his heavenly lips away from her scorching hot skin for a few moments.

Her eyes were closed and she could feel the beads of sweat coming down her forehead onto her face and she knew he was awaiting an answer. She knew that she wanted him, despite everything else she wanted him bad.

"You, only you." She whispered back to him as she tried to get his mouth back on her body and create the magic that he does with those lips.

He pulled away and it caused her to open her eyes and look at him. Before she could ask him why he stopped he looked straight in her eyes and asked her, "What happened today?"

She knew what he meant but tried to blow it off, "I don't know-" He didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already had been, but he tightened his grip on her wrists and said, "Bullshit. You were trying to run weren't you?"

"No, Angelus," she was going to lie again but he slammed her hands against the wall and looked angrier.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me Buffy. You were trying to run away from me! Why?" he demanded. Was it possible that they shared the same feelings about not just possibly loving the other, but of its frightening consequences?

"Okay! Okay! Yes, I was trying to run away from you." She admitted to him without looking at him. If she didn't have to look at him, then she wouldn't be sucked in by those great big brown eyes of his.

"Why?" he asked again. At least she admitted to wanting to get away. Patience is a virtue, he kept saying in his head.

"It's nothing," she didn't want to make a big deal out of it unless she had to.

He softened his eyes and he loosened his grip on her wrists and he took his spare hand and lifted her chin up and he made her look at him.

"Look at me Buffy. You can tell me," he sincerely told her. He wanted everything about this girl. He wanted to consume her. He wanted her hopes, her dreams, her fears, her past, her present, her future, her lust, her passion, her love, her gentleness, her absolutely everything.

Looking into his chocolate orbs, as she predicted she was a goner.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm really, really scared." She confessed as she let a few treacherous tears fall down her blushed cheeks.

"Scared of me?" he asked worried and confused. That was the last thing that he wanted. He knew that he could come off as a hard-ass and possessive, but it was just the way that he only knew how to express his feelings sometimes.

"A little. I'm only scared of you physically, a little. I've been in an abusive relationship and the worst thing is not knowing what kind of mood he's going to come home in. I'm not suggesting that you have moods, but with the rage that I saw you take out on Parker I know that you have it in you and with…" she trailed on. "I just, can't and won't go through that again. I'm fifteen! I don't have it in me! Granted I'm almost sixteen, but still." She paused for a moment and looked away from him. This time he didn't stop her. He let go of her hands and put them down at her side. "The thing that scares me the most, is what you feelings you create inside of me."

He smiled a little triumphant smile and she looked at him and said, "Not those kind of feelings."

He chuckled and let her go back to her serious tone and emotional revelation.

"I mean, the feelings of lust and passion and desire and need, scare me. I've never felt like I need to depend on someone and with the stirring in my stomach every time I'm near you, I feel like running in your arms and letting you intensify those feelings and running away as fast as I can because of what those feelings cause,"

"What do those feelings cause?" He asked her honestly interested and intrigued with her.

"Heart-ache, pain, loneliness. Three things that I've lived with for the past three years that I can't seem to get past." She said as she looked back up in his eyes.

Taking her in his arms, he held onto her as tightly as he could, but not wanting to hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. She had already been through so much in her short life, and so many of it was filled with pain and death and heart-ache. He didn't want to do anything that might cause her pain, if anything he wanted to make it subside.

"It's okay baby. I'm right here. You can trust me. I won't ever hurt you. I'm sorry that I scared you earlier with my behavior. I'm not used to having these kinds of feelings either, but I think that if you're willing and I'm willing to try and work on that, then we both can try and be happy together. So what do you say? Are you brave enough?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to take.

She looked up at him and she thought about what he was proposing. It was no doubt. She looked at his beautiful hand, the hand of a god and a small smile came upon her face as she put her hand inside of his and accepted his idea.

Pulling her up in his arms he kissed her fiercely and decided that he'd take her home and show her just how much pleasure and not pain they could have together.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months later, Angelus and Buffy were sleeping together in their apartment. Angelus had woken first and since she had been living with him, he felt like he needed to make sure that this wasn't all a dream and he watched her sleep sometimes. The pure innocence of her, despite how she was when they were making love, entrapped him. The rise and fall of her bare chest, the sleepless moves of her head and then when she moved and she faced him still snuggled in his arms.

It was in those moments when Angelus allowed himself to love her. He simply couldn't stop himself. He loved everything about her; not just that dealt with sex. He loved her intelligence, he loved her humor, he loved her ability to take care of herself, he loved her passion, he loved her laugh and mostly he loved that she was with him and allowed herself to be with him freely.

Since that night months ago, when Buffy confessed her true feelings, she hadn't been anything but completely honest with him. When she was a little scared of something he did or how he acted, she told him and he didn't want to say that he obeyed, but he thought about it and stopped. He wouldn't admit that he loved her, but he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. His life consisted of nothing but death and ugliness and she was the liveliest and beautiful person he had ever met.

As she was facing him, he put his right hand on her thigh and slowly moved it to her bare back and ran it up and down her spine. He softly placed butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder to wake her up. He was pleased when he saw her start to stir. He smirked to himself and carried on his task.

She awoke to her lover doing what he did best, making love to her body. Her eyes gently fluttered open and he looked deep into the sparkling sapphires in her eyes. She looked at him and smiled a small smile to him.

He moved from her neck and leaned his head down on her lips. The kiss was filled with lust and unfulfilled need. She was surprised there was no domination; it was just quick and heavy with desire. Their tongues dueled in an endless battle as he broke the kiss so they could breathe. Kissing her was so intoxicating he felt like if he didn't need air, he could kiss her forever.

"Morning," his deep, rumbling voice greeted her.

She ran her hands through his ruffled chocolate brown hair and placed her hand on his cheek. She gazed lovingly to him and smiled, "Morning to you too,"

"How did you sleep?" He asked her as he fiddled with the sheet between his fingers.

"Wonderfully," she said with a happy grin on her face. Her face was lit like a little girl who was seeing her first Christmas Tree. She wasn't usually so happy go lucky in the morning, he wondered what was up.

"Wh-" He didn't get a chance to ask her before she was out of the bed and out of his arms. She was in the bathroom and in the shower before he even knew what happened. Pulling the covers off of his naked body he made his way into the bathroom that was slowly rising with steam.

He pulled the curtain back and entered the shower with her.

"Where did you go back there?" he asked her as he kissed the back of her wet neck and his hardness pressed into her back. "I wanted us to stay in bed and make love all day." Since they had moved in together and taken a more serious turn in their relationship, he had refused that she work; at least for Gunn. He didn't mind it if she worked, she was used to it, but no woman of his was going to be a strip cage dancer while she was with him.

She moaned at the feeling he was causing but she knew better. Today was a very special day and she wanted to see if he remembered. She wasn't sure, but she hoped that he did. It would really put a showing to his feelings for her if he did.

She turned around to face him and instantly his mouth was on hers and he had lifted her up against the wall. They still were making love with their mouths as he entered her wet core with ease. They stopped kissing and he let her get accustomed to his size. He was so big, but it was almost like he was made just for her, he fit her so tightly and so perfect.

He began his thrusts slow, tormenting her and finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she whimpered. This was one of his favorite games that he liked to play. It was the "let's get Buffy to talk dirty" game. She didn't mind it, but sometimes she just didn't want to talk, she just wanted to feel. But she felt that because he was willing to try and do things for her, she had to do the same, and this was where she found the best way to do that.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked her as he lightly bit her ear. Her breath heightened when he did that. It was her weak spot and he knew it.

She bit her lip and she moaned, "Harder,"

He smirked and he thrust into her harder causing her to yelp a little in surprise, but then saw the look of pleasure on her face after. He kept his pace and soon he was close to his climax. Wanting to feel her come around him, he manipulated her clit and shot her into her orgasm, which triggered his.

Both feeling sated, he set her back down and steadied her on her wobbly legs. She washed her hair as Angelus washed her back and she did the same. Every time she washed his back, she gave a tiny kiss to her beautiful tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was a Celtic griffin with a letter "A" in between its feet. She knew what the A stood for, that was obvious, but it was something about the ancient bird that just fit him. She couldn't really describe it.

After their shower, and after they managed to get dressed somehow without a tumble in the sheets, Angelus made her breakfast. As the pancakes were cooking, she ran to the bathroom real quick.

He hadn't even realized that while they were in the shower, someone called. He pressed play on the answering machine and heard a woman's voice he hadn't ever heard before.

"Hey Buffy, it's me, just wanted to make sure we were still on for your birthday shopping like we do every year, if not, give me a call on my cell and I'll see ya at around three." The messaged ended.

"Oh fuck," he cursed to himself. That's why she had been so happy this morning. It was her sixteenth birthday. Granted she wasn't legal to be with him, that was still two years away, but as long as everyone understood that he wasn't forcing her to be with him, no one really seemed to mind. His "friends" noticed a difference in him, but it was a good difference.

She came out of the bathroom and smiled at him. He had this dumb look on his face and she wondered, "What?"

He shook himself out of his forgotten shock and tried to play it as best he could. He knew this was important to her, and if he didn't say anything or do anything today, he knew it was crush her and any chance of her being with him for real. He thought about it for a moment and decided that playing the "surprise dinner" was the best way to handle it.

He shook his head and went back to his pancakes and told her, "It's nothing,"

"Oh," she said a little disappointedly.

He leaned over and kissed her lovingly as he went back to work at his task at hand. She didn't say anything. Instead she let it sit inside of her and fester. She smiled back at him and waited patiently for her breakfast.

As one thirty rolled around, Buffy started getting ready to go out with Willow. She was in their room, jamming to Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows, when Angelus walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck and asked her, "Where are you going?" Even though he knew the answer, he wanted to see what she would tell him.

"Just going shopping, thought I'd go out and spend some time outside. It's a beautiful day and all," she told him half honestly. She was going shopping, she just left the "Willow" part out of it.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked her with his lips so close to her sensitive spot. If he went there, she wouldn't be able to meet Willow at two. He was playing her and she knew it.

She tried to move her head to the side and told him, "Actually, no offense, but I just feel like going solo. Need to think about stuff,"

She pushed herself out of his embrace and went about putting on her shirt. He had caught her in only her bra and pants. She walked to the closet and he fell on the bed, staring at her beautiful body that he wanted to ravage for all time. She put on her blood red tank top and matching shoes. She sat on the bed next to him and ran her hand over his, stroking it ever so gently.

"Hey," she said with a happy smile. "I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on about your day, just let me stay here, all alone," he said as he tried to guilt trip her.

"You could call Fred," she suggested as she kissed him on the cheek and tried to make a break for it. He caught her hand before she could get any farther then his arm length and pulled her back down. He attacked her mouth with fierce lust, his arousal evident as it pressed into her side. She had to get out of there if she wanted to be on time with Willow. The red-head and her had only opened up lines for communication a month ago, she didn't want to do anything that might destroy that already.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him off of her and she looked at his sad puppy-dog face, with his huge eyes and his head down, and his lip pouting ever so slightly. Under normal circumstances she would crumble in an instant. Today was different. Today she didn't have a choice but to leave.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I have my cell phone if you wanna give me a call," she said with a wink and was walking out the door. Her tight little ass wiggled in the air as she shook it just to tempt him and kill him slowly. She loved being evil, it was so fun.

Once she was out of his sight, he looked down at his raging erection and could only think, "She is gonna kill me."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Buffy left Angelus hanging there, he picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. The voice he wanted picked up and told them to come to the apartment. He hung up and got out of bed to wait by the door. He had to make sure that Buffy hadn't locked the door.

As he waited patiently for a few minutes, he finally heard a knock on the door. He smirked to himself and opened the pasty white door to reveal a very attractive woman with long dark hair and was wearing a trench coat.

"Hey baby," she purred as she stepped inside the apartment.

He pulled her to him and pressed his lips hard against her in a punishing force. He shut the door so not to be seen by neighbors or unsuspecting people that he knew. He pushed the beautiful woman up on the door and pinned her with his hands on her waist.

She ran her beautifully manicured hands down his soft, bare skinned back. She knew where his tattoo was and her hands roamed over it as she moaned in his mouth. He was the best lover she'd ever had and she had been with plenty lovers before. He really knew how to please a woman, that's why whenever he called, she'd be there in no time.

"Where's the little woman?" she asked him in between kisses as he molested her neck. "Fluffy or whatever her name is,"

When she mentioned Buffy, or tried to anyway, he immediately tensed up and pushed her harder against the door way. He slammed her shoulders into the hard wood and put his face centimeters from hers and growled out, "Don't ever mention her,"

She wasn't intimidated. Angelus was by no means a softy, but unless you asked for it, he was usually gentle in bed. He'd teach the divine pleasures and pains of having sex, but after the class was done, he wouldn't do anything unless the female wanted it, whether they knew it or not.

Knowing to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to risk anything with him, she focused more on his tongue pressing his way inside of her mouth and on her neck and on her chest. Angelus was the devil incarnate at times with the mouth of a god. His hands moved up her stomach and slowly past her breasts before he stopped them at her neck. Ever so gently he squeezed.

"You ever mention this to Buffy, I will make your death last for days on end and you know how I can too," he eyes pierced hers with a menacing glare so frightening she was sure that hell demons alike would have run off pissing their pants.

Quickly she nodded her head up and down. As he let his hand go from her neck a small tear escaped her sparkling brown eyes with a tint of purple eye shadow on the lids. Going back to her mouth, Angelus dueled with her tongue and ultimately dominated her. He grabbed the jacket she was wearing and tore it off of her in one quick motion. The skimpy little black tank top she had on with lace and little sequins at the top came next. He was extremely pleased to see that she hadn't been wearing a bra.

With her bare chest exposed and her unashamed, he undid her jeans in a flick of his thumb and index finger and pushed them down to reveal her matching black panties. He looked at her with a new found lust and bit his lip ever so gently. This was going to be so much fun.

With a twinkle in his eye, he moved his hand inside of her pants and pushed her underwear aside so he'd have access to her incredibly wet core. He slipped two digits in, knowing he could fit three, but waited to add the last one. He pumped his hand in and out of her with a fast steady pace bringing her so close to the brink and then backing off. Finally after he couldn't take it anymore, he added the third digit and manipulated her clit ever so gently squeezing it just a little bit more and then stopped. He loved to torture them.

He replaced his hand with his raging erection and slipped in with ease. He thrust in and out of her with the same fast pace as his hand was, and then finally brought her to the climax she'd been panting for, for the last few minutes. Her orgasm triggered his as he came inside of her.

Grunting with pleasure, he rested his head against the door and felt like he had just done acid. He was so sated he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. All he knew was that as much as that was great sex, he'd had better with Buffy. Pulling himself out of her, he grabbed a pair of boxers that were laying on the floor and put them on.

As he walked away from her she heard a faint, "Thanks Cor," come from his beautiful lips that she wished could kiss her forever. She envied Buffy that much. He fucked Buffy every night, had his cock inside of her, kissed her with passion, Buffy gave him blowjobs. It wasn't fair! However, she knew about his other life, the darker, illegal, mafia side of his life that she was positive Buffy didn't know about.

She zipped her pants back up and grabbed her shirt that he had tossed on the table. She didn't even bother to put it on, she just put on her jacket and left the apartment. She ran downstairs and left the building knowing that if they got caught or if she talked, there is no place they wouldn't find her.

In the apartment, Angelus took a quick shower and thought about what he wanted to do for Buffy's birthday. It had to be special and it had to show her that he cared for her. He SO wasn't about to utter the words, "I love you" but he did care for the girl, more then he had ever cared for any other woman in his life. Besides Fred that is. She was a sister, she didn't count though.

He dressed in casual clothes, not wanting to make an appearance and he drove to the jewelry store, hell bent on buying her the perfect gift.

Buffy was just sitting down in the mall with Willow. They had stopped to eat a pretzel. Buffy was starving and needed something in her stomach. It had started to make funny gurgly noises, so Buffy took that as her cue to eat something.

The two girls shared a Diet Coke as they picked at their pretzels in happiness and chit-chatted. Willow filled Buffy in on how everyone was doing, especially Xander. She missed Xander so much, he always knew how to make her laugh, but he was one for black and white areas, not gray. Willow wasn't as black and white as Xander was, but Buffy had cut her out of her life to avoid anymore pain or judgment so things didn't lead to good places.

They smiled at one another in a friendly manner and continued to eat in silence. As they were looking in Victoria's Secret, Willow couldn't stop herself and blatantly asked Buffy, "Are you still a virgin?"

Buffy, while not surprised at the question so much as Willow taking that bold of a move and asking her flat out. In the middle of Victoria's Secret no less.

Instantly Willow was apologetic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that,"

I put the Angel bra I was looking at for the irony, and then I was about to answer her, when she said, "Are you?" The guilty look still on her face, but she felt she needed to ask, and it's not like I was ashamed. After all that I had been through and done and seen, I was amazed I had gotten myself to fifteen instead of thirteen. It hadn't been like she was in her early fifteen either, she had almost been sixteen. From what she had heard, fifteen was practically common nowadays.

She looked at Willow with honest emerald eyes and said, "No, I'm not. Angelus was my first two months ago. I'm not ashamed because he's someone that I can picture myself with in five years, ten years. I see myself with Angelus for a long time."

"Do you love him?" she asked intrigued. She had missed gossiping with someone at school about girlie things. Xander had talked to her things regarding his girlfriend Anya, but it just wasn't the same. He wouldn't understand half the stuff that Buffy would.

Buffy blushed at the question. She really didn't know. "I think I'm falling in love with him," she admitted.

With a smile on her face with her admitting and realizing that she was indeed falling in love with him, she and Willow continued to roam the mall for another hour with Buffy having a grin on her face the entire time.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the jewelry store, he had been searching through all the beautiful gems and pearls and couldn't seem to find the right thing for his beloved. He had been through several cases of bracelets, earrings, necklaces, he didn't touch the rings for fear of that kind of commitment.

It wasn't until the very last case that he saw it. It was absolutely gorgeous. As he studied it, he realized that this was it. It was the perfect present to give her, and it was the closest thing to giving her his heart without actually doing it.

As he purchased the perfect gift, a little twang of something filtered his system as he wondered what it was. It wasn't a good feeling, it was a horrible feeling and he wanted to know where it came from! He didn't like his body being intruded by unwanted feelings and that's why he was so good at what he did. He didn't let or allow emotions in the door and if he did, they were extremely lucky people.

He walked out into the bright, sunny, beautiful day in Sunnydale California and headed down to the local Italian shop to pick up some instant pasta and some ready to make sauce, if they carried. He glanced at his watch and as he was walking down Main Street, he realized that he didn't know what time Buffy was expected home and he didn't want her to come home and have him be mid-dinner-cooking.

He pulled out his black Nextel cell phone and punched in the number 5 on his speed dial. As it rang he waited patiently until he heard the sweet honey of her voice fill his ears.

"Hello?" she asked, knowing it was him by her caller ID that he had insisted she have when he got her the cell phone. He didn't want her to pick up on any unnecessary calls one of his boys might make accidentally thinking it was his phone.

"Hey baby," he purred into the receiver as he walked along the sidewalk.

She looked at Willow in the store and mouthed, "It's him," and Willow's eyes got huge and she got excited. She was so happy Buffy had found someone and maybe he was quite a few years older then Buffy, but he got her off the drinking and the stripping, so he couldn't be all that bad, she figured.

As Buffy walked around the store and made her way in the back of the dressing room she found her conversation with Angelus to be quite interesting.

As he slipped up into their apartment, after he had walked back the two blocks, he shut the door and focused on her and decided that it was a good time to play a little game.

"Where are you?" he asked calmly, not in a demanding sort of way.

She made sure the door was locked to the dressing room in the store to make sure no one could come in while they might be doing something. She looked around the small room and sat down in the chair that the company had provided any accompanied guests that might join their friend.

"I'm shopping," she said mysteriously.

"Are you alone?" his voice was husky and lustful and she could picture him saying it the way he sounded.

She nodded her head, and told him, "Yes, where are you?" she asked.

"Uh-uh. Nope, just you. Are you in one of the dressing rooms?" he questioned her once again as he moved around the apartment and found the sofa. He laid down on his back and unzipped his black pants.

"Yes," she told him as she moved around in the chair.

"Good, what are you wearing?" he breathed sexily into her ear through the cell phone.

She looked down at her old clothes that she had thrown on before she had left the house. She hadn't dressed up today, you don't usually dress up to go shopping, that's why you go shopping, to buy dressy clothes to go out in, besides the mall.

Feeling fun, she decided to not tell him that she was still wearing her old yucky clothes and ruin his fantasy. So, she played along and whispered, "A black bra and matching panties,"

He moaned as the picture of her in that outfit sprang to his mind. She was so breathtakingly fucking gorgeous she had no idea the effect she had on a lot of guys. He was sure that she knew she had SOME effect on them, but the power and intensity behind it, only the men themselves could know.

"Now, I want you to imagine that your fingers are my dick and I want you to reach down into your pants and I want you to stick your fingers inside yourself." He ordered her.

She obeyed and really this was the only time she allowed him to order her around. It was the classic dominate- dominated game that Angelus loved to play.

"Good, now, slowly, I enter you and my cock brushes up against your clit and I fill you completely. I move my hands up above your thighs and move them to your naked breasts where I fondle them until your nipples are as hard as a diamond, and they sort of look like one too,"

She moaned at his words, aroused beyond all belief. They had had phone sex a few times but it was usually when he was out doing his "job" or away on "business".

"My mouth attacks yours and our tongues duel for dominance and finally I let you win, just to be nice and I move on from your mouth and attach my lips to your ear lobe where I suck and lick it for many minutes while you are moaning, withering beneath me, begging for me to go harder,"

"Harder, Angelus, harder," she moaned into the receiver.

He had a self satisfied smirk on his face when she actually said it and he began again, "I aim to please my lady, I thrust harder and harder in and out of you and I move my hands down from your breasts to your clit where I pinch it ever so slightly and trigger your release,"

"Oh god," she cried out.

"Buffy," he cried out at the same time as he came in his hand spilling himself all over his hand.

After they finished, Buffy got up out of the comfy seat and exited the dressing room to find Willow who was looking for a new jean skirt.

After they paid and Buffy found a black bra and matching panties to go with it, since she had promised Angelus that he could see her in the actual outfit when she got home, they paid for their clothes and were on their way back to apartment when Willow got an idea.

"Will you come to the bar with me?" She asked her friend.

Buffy looked skeptical. "Why would I go to Willie's? Especially if Angelus has something planned for me for my birthday?"

Willow put on her best resolve face and told her, "Just trust me,"

Buffy sighed and did as her friend instructed her to do.

As Willow dragged Buffy through the streets of Sunnydale and to Willie's, Angelus was just getting dinner started at the apartment.

The bar was a dingy dive. It had old florescent lights with half the letters burnt out and it reeked of stale beer and cigarettes with a hint of beer nuts. There were only three stools at the bar and the booths were occupied. Buffy, had been in her many times, while Willow had only recently been in here a few, but still Willow felt more at ease then Buffy did.

There were only a few occupants, two were a couple sitting in the respected booths and there was a lonely man behind the counter wiping it down in front of a brunette woman who was slouched over with her hand on the top of the pony-necked beer bottle of Lebatt Blue Light.

Buffy was so confused. Why had Willow brought her in here? What was the purpose and why? That was the biggest question on Buffy's mind at the moment.

Willow with a happy grin on her face, brought her over to the wall of pictures of all the customers and people of Sunnydale and there it was. A picture of Willow, Xander and little Buffy before her life had turned to shit. They all looked so happy and so care-free. Like nothing could touch them. Xander was in the middle with his big strong arms wrapped around Willow on the left, and Buffy on the right.

Buffy looked over at Willow and with a few tears in her eyes, hugged her best friend and murmured a thank you. Willow hung her arm over Buffy's shoulder and the two best friends exited the bar and walked the streets of Sunnydale back to Buffy and Angelus' apartment.

The brunette back at the bar, turned around in her drunken haze and murmured, "Buffy Summers, I need to talk to you,"

She got up off the bar stool and staggered to the door where she burped and the after taste was extremely disgusting. She made a gross look on her face and continued down the street, where Buffy was headed. There was something important she needed to talk to her about.

At the apartment, Buffy breathed and was going to stick her key in the keyhole to unlock the door but found the door to already be unlocked and through the crack, the room was dimly lit. She pushed the door all the way open to reveal several candles around the living area and kitchen lit and there were two on the table where Angelus had prepared dinner.

He was standing awaiting for her arrival and pulled out her chair to the table with a shocked smile on her face, she gladly accepted. She was so astounded that he had done this for her.

"What is all this?" she asked him.

He took his seat at the other end of the small table and said, "It's half of your birthday present,"

She gasped and he happily said, "Happy birthday baby,"

The smile on her face couldn't have been any longer or any wider as she served herself some pasta and sauce and took some break to wipe her left over sauce with. It was the one thing that she had inherited from her grandfather who had died six months before she was born. It was one of the few things that she and he had done that was similar. She was pulled out of her thoughts and pulled into the magnetic gaze of the man sitting across from her.

They ate their meal in practical silence with the occasion small talk, how was shopping, Buffy saying it was good, and she asked him what he did, besides their little phone call and he said, that he got the stuff to make dinner, which was true, he did, he just left out the going to the jewelry store.

As Buffy finished her dinner and she looked lovingly across the table at Angelus, he suddenly smirked and he prompted himself from the table and sat on one knee in front of Buffy, in the proposal position.

Buffy suddenly got tears in her eyes. He wasn't, was he? It had only been a few short months, and they hadn't even said "I love you" yet. He couldn't be serious.

When she saw him pull out a box bigger then a ring box, she let a sigh of slight relief out of her body and she relaxed. She smiled to him and tried to be as cool and confident as possible.

"I know I said it earlier, but Happy 16th baby," he said sweetly as he handed her the fuzzy grey box that his gift was inside of.

She thanked him and opened the box, the springs make a slight squeak as she lifted the lid. Inside the box was a beautiful gold heart necklace with diamonds around the heart making it sparkle spectacularly.

She gasped at the gorgeous piece of jewelry in front of her and walked over to him with tears in her eyes. She enveloped him in a hug as she sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck. She brought her head to his face and kissed him fiercely. She couldn't have been happier if she was the luckiest woman in the world and at the moment, she felt like it.

"I love it," she exclaimed as she put it around her neck and told him that she'd never take it off.

A little while later, Buffy was rummaging through the freezer and saw that she had no ice cream and she had been having a craving all day.

"Baby, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some ice cream," she told him.

He looked up at her and told her, "I'll go get it, don't worry about it baby,"

She shook her head and stubbornly said, "No, if you go you'll end up taking forever 'cause you'll buy something we don't need and I just want ice cream, so, sit down,"

Knowing she was right, he sat down, the more dominant part of him screaming to not let her go, but he learned not to argue with her a while ago. He watched her go out the front door and couldn't wait until she came back and he could give her a bonus present.

As she was happily whistling a jaunty tune on the way back from the store, she was crossing the street when a woman stopped her and said, "Buffy Summers, I have some lightening information for you,"

She looked at the brunette woman, who was about her height with definite intrigue. She wondered what the hell was going on and her damn Cookies N' Cream was melting. This better be good and this better be fast.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own the song "My Immortal"**_

Chapter 14

As the words came out of this woman's mouth, standing in front of her, her whole world came crashing down around her. At first, she was in denial. Angelus wouldn't do that to her. While he hadn't said the words "I love you", there were definite feelings going on between them. This woman had to be crazy.

"Angelus wouldn't do that," she told this woman, who said her name was Cordelia.

Cordy still in the midst of being a bit drunk, said, "That's what you think, sweet cheeks. Angelus has never been a one woman man. The only woman that stays constant in his life is his sister, and that's only because she's the only woman he's ever loved."

Buffy shook her head, refusing to believe it. This had to be a joke! Some random woman coming up to tell her that Angelus had been unfaithful to her was ludicrous!

"How do you even know that Angelus has had other affairs while he's been with me?" she accused, ready to hear the woman's stutter or to see her crack.

Cordy looked down, sobering extremely quickly and said, "Because I was with him earlier today,"

"That's BULLSHIT!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs. "He was out shopping for my present today! He couldn't have lied, since he gave me THIS," she exclaimed as she put the necklace in her hand and shoved it in the woman's well moisturized face.

Cordy took a sigh and told Buffy calmly that, "Then how do I know that you have blue cotton sheets in the back bedroom to the left? How do I know that Angelus has a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a griffon? How do I know that you have a half tube of Herbal Essences Peach scented left in your bathroom?"

How would she know all that? But, it couldn't be! Angelus- he-he wouldn't cheat on her. Despite the faint smell of Corunna on this woman's breath, she had to be telling the truth. The only way she could have known about her shampoo or the sheets, was if- if- she couldn't bring herself to say it.

The weight of the world crushed down on Buffy as she looked down at the ground and let the tears come crashing down her face like an angry hurricane. How could he do that to her? On her birthday? How could she think that she loved him? She was going to tell him when she got back to his apartment. Suddenly when she looked up, to at least take some of her anger out on Cordelia, she found the other woman was gone. She looked all around her to find no one. She hadn't even heard her leave. Buffy looked down at her melted ice cream and thought, "What a waste of time," She dropped it off in their trash can outside their apartment and walked up the two flights of stairs to their door.

She looked at their bland door and looked at the number on the top of it. Number 2B. She didn't know how long she stared at that number before she composed herself and walked back in to the apartment to find it filled with candles lit, soft music playing in the background and rose petals all over the floor making a path to the bedroom.

If she hadn't just been notified of some lightening information, she would have melted at the sight, no questions asked. With recent news in mind, she only tried to fight the tears back harder. The wound was too fresh, the gentleness he was offering her. She wished that she could just go in there and pretend like she had never met Cordelia, and that the last twenty minutes had never took place. But- she couldn't. She never was one to forgive and forget. At least, not that easily.

As she moved in the apartment, she noticed the song that was playing on the stereo. It was their song. It was the first song they ever danced to, and ever since then, it was just their song. As she listened to the words, she felt a strange sense of dramatic irony.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have- all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have- all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have- all of me_

As she slowly made her way into the back bedroom she made a decision that for right now, she wasn't going to led on that she knew of his infidelity. She didn't know why but a strange memory of Spike flashed through her mind of his offer. "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be," His haunting blue eyes flashed in her head and as quickly as she thought of them, they were pushed out of her mind.

She walked into their bedroom and she thought that as soon as she saw him she might fall deeper into his seductive web of lies, passion, lust, and sex. With his hypnotizing eyes and his magical hands, she wasn't sure she could stay strong. She'd always been weak and she feared most she always would be.

When she saw him laying on the bed, with her last present in hand, in a teeny tiny bag, which she could only guess what was in there, for the first time she didn't look at him and see her future. The only thing she could see of her future right now was the heartbreak she was going to face when everything finally sunk in.

He was smirking his most devilish smirk and she half smiled to him and as he waved her final present, the little black baggie, she walked over to him slowly and said, "You know Angelus, I appreciate everything you've done for me tonight, but I think I'm just gonna hit the sack. I'm kinda beat,"

With that, she kissed him on the cheek, went in the bathroom to get ready for bed and closed the bathroom door for privacy. Once she was changed a few minutes later, her long, blonde locks held captive in a hair tie in a pony tail in the back of her head, she climbed in bed, with a still confused looking Angelus.

She turned off the light and fell promptly asleep.

The next morning, bright and early, before Angelus had woken up, Buffy was awake and running out the door of their apartment, in just a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. If Angelus asked or called, she'd lie and say she went running. She was really going down to the police station or the Gunn's to try and find Spike and Faith. She needed to talk to one of them, preferably Spike.

She had gone down to the precinct and found that they were at Gunn's place. She said her thanks and was out the door again. She jogged to make better time as she saw that it was already close to ten o'clock and within the next fifteen to twenty minutes, she was expecting a phone call from Angelus wondering where in the hell she was.

She made her way down the familiar alley, and opened the side door to the club. The hot cool air, hitting her red face as she scanned the place and found Spike talking in the corner with Faith.

She made her way over quickly looking around to see if anyone had followed her. She looked at Spike and emotionlessly asked, "How can I help you with Angelus?"

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two police officers sat there with blank looks on their faces, wondering if that really just happened. They had been chasing after Angelus O'Connor for some time but lately Angelus had been on the low-down, they figured with the arrival of the blonde in his life, that was standing in front of them at that moment, and were now mostly focused on Riley Finn. At the moment, it seemed like Riley was trying to out-do Angelus so he was making three times as much noise as Angelus ever had.

Faith slid over in the booth to make room for Buffy to sit, she guessed that they were going to be talking for a while. She hesitantly took the seat and took a big sigh. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She took a much needed deep breath and braced herself for whatever it was that they were going to ask her to do.

"Listen Buffy, Angelus is involved- well not involved, is the leader of the local Irish mob here in Sunnydale. What he does is, he goes around city to city in the US and he poses as a guy in some profession and hangs out there until we catch up with him again."

"Okay, well, why don't you just track him down by his name? I mean how many Angelus O'Connor's are there?" she asked dumbly.

Spike looked at Faith to see if they should tell her, and sadly Faith nodded.

Spike leaned forward toward Buffy and said as best he could, "He changes his last name from city to city. In Chicago, he was Angelus Roarke. In New York City, he was Angel O'Brian. He doesn't stay there long. The longest was New York City and that was for two months. He's been in Sunnydale for the past five."

"So, what's the deal?" she waned to know. She didn't want to rush them, but it's not like Angelus wouldn't calling soon.

"Look, right now, Angelus' record is nothing compared to Riley Finn's. Finn is our main subject. He's the one we've been watching all along. If you can get Angelus and bring him in, we can interrogate him about Finn." Faith surmised.

She was lost. Why did they need to interrogate Angelus about Riley? There was some piece of the puzzle missing and she was going to find out what it was.

"Why do you need Angelus for that?" she asked them bluntly.

Spike cleared his throat and realized that this girl really had no clue about what was going on around her for the past two and a half months. Angelus totally kept her in the dark. Not that he wasn't surprised or thought differently. When he was involved with Dru a few years back, he didn't want to tell her about his job. It was too dangerous. Moving back to the topic at hand though.

"Look, Buff, Angelus and Riley used to be the best of friends. There was no war going on between the two families until about five months ago."

"What happened five months ago?" Buffy asked them.

"Darla Mackenzie happened. Angelus was dating her, and Riley Finn got jealous. He was in love with her. You can imagine what happens when two guys, who are best friends, fall in love with the same woman."

"A threesome?" she joked.

"Darla was murdered one night. The police investigated the murder and at that point the only person who we could find who would commit the murder was Angelus. Well it turns out that there were several reliable witnesses that said that they saw Angelus in this club, watching you on the night of her murder."

At that startling piece of information, Buffy found her eyes growing bigger by the moment.

"Your boss, Gunn was one of them. We have reasonable doubt that Riley Finn murdered Darla, but we have no evidence. We believe that Angelus has that evidence on him." Spike informed her.

"Why would Angelus do that?" She asked them fully not understanding why Angelus was hiding that kind of information.

Spike and Faith glanced at each other for a moment and then back at Buffy. "We believe that Angelus is keeping it as insurance you might say. We figured that Angelus is keeping the evidence against Finn in return for Finn's freedom and your safety. We know what happened that night at the apartment building."

She blinked a few times, letting it all sink into her system. Angelus? A mob boss? She could see it. The moodiness, the darkness, the kinkiness- the women were all pointing to the facts. It wasn't that big of a stretch for her to see. That still didn't mean that it freaked her out to a degree though.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" she got down to it.

"We want you to wear a wire. We want you to get Angelus in a position where he admits that he has evidence against Finn and we'll take him in. With his help and cooperation, we have can make a deal with him. We want Finn behind bars faster then you can say Doublemeat Palace." Faith told Buffy the plan. She took a few breaths and then sadly looked down at the dirty floor of the club.

With slight tears in her eyes, she barely whispered, "I'll do it,"

No sooner had the words left her mouth that her phone rang. She knew it was him, and as much as she didn't want to talk to him, she knew that she had to. If she didn't he would suspect something was up and she couldn't let him know.

"Hello?" she answered her phone.

"Where are you at baby?" he asked a bit groggily. She could picture him rolling around on the sheets, stretching out sideways and relaxing himself as he said that.

"I just went for a jog. I'll be home soon," she told him quickly and as nonchalantly as possible.

"Okay, well I'll see ya soon. Bye," he said.

"Bye," she replied as she hung up the phone and really knew that it was over between them. What she was about to do would forever be between them if they managed to work it out and so would his fidelity issues. Those are two things that you just don't forget or move on from.

She closed the top of the phone and looked at the couple beside her and saw how much they really liked and enjoyed each other's company. Shit, they even looked in love. She gave them a small smile and nodded when they told her that they would have it all set up right now, and they were at the back apartment of their building if anything went wrong.

They got up from the table and made it out to their van as quickly and quietly as possible without someone thinking they looked conspicuous. Ten minutes later, Buffy was all set up and she was on her way back home. She thanked the lord that she didn't live far.

She worked up a sweat jogging to their apartment to let him believe that she had been jogging as she had told him on the phone. She made her way up the stairs and to their apartment door. She opened it and willed the tears not to come pouring down her face as she was about to commit the ultimate betrayal.

She walked inside the apartment and no sooner had she opened up the door then he had pushed her back up against it, slamming it shut with her body and staring at her like she was about to be a piece of meat thrown to the lions.

"Oh shit," she murmured.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She was forced to look deep into his chocolate eyes and at first saw total anger and thought for sure that was had been busted long before she'd even left the alley way from the club. As she looked deeper and deeper into his soulful eyes she didn't see anger, but lust and passion.

He pressed his lingering mouth against her tight lips and she didn't open her mouth to let his tongue in like she would normally. No, if she was going to do this, and do this as best she could, Angelus-kissage would have to be a no-no.

He back away and looked at her weirdly.

"What the fuck?" he asked her.

She didn't say anything. She could barely look at him when he wasn't right in her face. She let her head hang to the side and willed the tears not to exit her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked a bit unemotionally.

She gathered herself and thought, "I can do this," If she could live through Parker and his abuse then she could do this as well.

She didn't answer him right away and getting angry, he pushed her up against the door, bringing her back into reality in a quick flash. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped slightly.

"What's the matter Buff?" he bit out a bit harsher.

"It's n-nothing."

He blinked and bit out, "It's not nothing. Tell me." He demanded.

"Who's Cordelia?" she asked him, surprised that those were the words that came out of her mouth instead of, "where are you keeping the evidence against Riley?"

He backed away from her, letting her go and walking away. He didn't know how she found out, but he wasn't about to lose her. They hadn't said "I love you" so technically he was still a free agent. His internal struggle ran deeper when he knew that living with someone WAS pretty serious even if the big three words hadn't been said yet.

"She's no one," he shrugged off.

Tears slowly running down her flushed cheeks were wiped away and she lashed out at him. "She's obviously SOMEONE because you fucked her yesterday didn't you?"

"That's crazy, I was with you yesterday remember?" he tried to lie and save his own ass.

She couldn't believe him! The nerve, the arrogance! The ASSHOLE!

"Yesterday morning while I was out with Willow, you had her over and you fucked her brains out because I didn't," she summed up, not realizing she let Willow being there slip out. She didn't care and he didn't notice.

He shook his head and walked away again.

She grabbed his arm and swung his body back around to face hers as she viciously slapped him hard across his cheek leaving a red welt mark.

"Fucker! You've been lying to me this whole time haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?" she yelled and screamed and cried at him.

He remained silent not knowing what to do or say. Normally if something like this was to happen to him, he'd just shrug it off and being his cold hearted bastard self but the fact that it was Buffy unnerved him to degrees that he didn't understand.

"What else have you lied about? Maybe about being involved with the mafia or the mob or whatever the FUCK you call it?" she accused him.

His eyes grew huge at that last accusation and this time he asked her, "How did you know about that?"

Boldly she stated, "What does that matter? The fact that I know is the issue here. What were you gonna do? If we were going to be together down the road, what were you gonna tell me? That you owned some business and keep me in the dark for-ever?"

Plagued by thoughts and consequences and circumstances, he didn't know what the fuck was going on inside his head but it wasn't a fun place to be. All these new thoughts kept popping into his head with each new question and sub question she asked.

"I don't know!" he finally screamed out.

"Or were you gonna trade me down the road after you got tired of me to Riley for that little bit of information you have on him?" she asked him truthfully scared to death of his answer. Not just because he was a dangerous man at times but of what the answer might actually be.

His movements were so fast she couldn't have seen them coming if she had super-strength and reflexes. His hands had grabbed her shoulders so fast and they were so tight she felt like he was hanging on for dear life. Shoving her back up against the wall he yelled, "How the FUCK do you know about Finn and what I have on him? Hmmm?"

She took the hit to the door with ease; it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Well maybe the first time that he meant to hurt her a little. The other times were clearly for carnal pleasure.

"What difference does it make?" she asked calmly.

"It makes every difference Buffy! Now tell me!" he demanded of her.

She blinked a few times and didn't open her mouth. For one, she couldn't think of a decent enough lie and two she couldn't blow her cover just yet.

"Were you going to trade me down the line?" she asked him.

She was avoiding the question and they both knew it. He knew that at the moment there was no way she was going to answer his questions. No matter how much he demanded, begged, yelled, scolded at her, nothing would work. That woman had fucking stamina when it came to stuff like this. He'd learned that when she had bought him a pair of expensive leather pants for Christmas and when he asked where she got them, she wouldn't tell him.

His eyes softened as he answered the question at hand.

"Never,"

She closed her eyes and didn't want to pay attention to the relief that flooded her body with that news if he was telling the truth that was.

"What happened to Darla that night, Angelus?" she prodded.

Surprisingly he didn't protest or yell at her.

"I was out watching you," he said with conviction and honesty. He was out watching her dance as he did almost every night during that time.

She knew that already.

"I mean, what did Riley do to Darla that night?" she asked again with more specific ness. She knew that she was trespassing onto dangerous ground here but she had to in order for Spike and Faith to get what they wanted.

"Why do you care?" he asked surprisingly intrigued at her questions.

"Maybe I want to know what kind of fate you're saving me from by keeping that information," she shot right back at him.

He raised his eyebrows but went along with it and told her the whole long, gruesome story of what happened that fateful night five months ago.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The night was chilly for Sunnydale in the middle of Summer. Gunn's club wasn't packed, it was only a week night. However, he had Buffy working and her favorite viewer had come to enjoy the show as per usual. He never understood why. He knew that Angelus had been in the company of Darla who had been a famous hooker around Sunnydale. It made him raise an eyebrow when he realized that Angelus was having a little thing for the young blonde.

Angelus had lit up a cigarette and took the first puff as the music started and Buffy found herself moving her hip hypnotically to the beat of the music, entrancing Angelus in a gaze that would make him do almost anything for a taste of her.

Riley Finn had been keeping tabs on Darla for the last few weeks as he saw her on Angelus' arm on more then a few occasions and couldn't help but fall under the spell of her own charm that had made her so well known.

He followed her back to her own apartment and from there, the reports told the tale of what happened to Darla on that night.

"What does the report say Angelus?" she asked him hotly.

He closed his eyes and remembered what it was exactly that they determined had happened to her.

"She was raped, strangled and she had several knife injuries on her body,"

Just hearing the awful things that happened to Darla made her cringe. Hearing the words come out of Angelus' mouth and without a hint of emotion made her seriously wonder what ever made her think that she loved the man in front of her.

"What evidence do you have that ties in Riley Finn?" she asked him carefully watching the shift in his body language, his eyes, anything that could scream 'danger' to her and run.

"There was a bit of Riley's shirt that had been ripped off and I'm guessing that he didn't notice until it was too late. I found it when I arrived after he had left," He told her.

She was still a bit confused, "How did you know it was his shirt? It could have been any man's?

"Because it was a shirt that I had bought him. We were friends until that night," he admitted.

"How did you get blamed for her death?" She asked him still carefully.

He walked away from her and paced around the apartment, trying to keep his cool. He was seriously curious as to why she was asking all these questions. Taking a dramatic turn he looked at her with fierceness in his eyes.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" he asked of her with ice in his voice.

She blinked and regained herself from the sudden question. Where had she lost him and when had he turned? She backed herself up against the door way again as he came closer and closer to her.

"Tell me Buffy," he demanded of her. "Tell me now!"

She did as she did earlier and she didn't say a word to him. He lifted her up against the door and brought her to his eye level. He looked at her beautiful emerald eyes and she tried SO hard not to look into his deep chocolate ones but she found it irresistible.

He smirked to himself and brought his soft lips to her silky skin on her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her collar bone, knowing it was a weak spot for her. He heard her moan in pleasure and knew that he was getting somewhere.

He brought his hand down and played with the hem of her jeans. Buffy was instantly brought back to reality knowing that his hand was mere centimeters from her wire and if he did what she thought he might do she'd be busted.

She stopped the motion of his hand and pushed him away from her.

"What the FUCK?" he yelled at her as she flinched. "Are you fucking someone else Buff?"

Where in the fucking hell did that come from? And the fucking nerve that he had! He was the one that was fucking around on her! Since she had been with him, he had been the ONLY one she had ever DREAMT about being with for the rest of her life!

For the second time that night, she slapped his face.

"What FUCKING right do you have to ask that of me? YOU'VE been the one flogging his dick in practically EVERY girl he sees! I noticed, I just didn't want to admit it. The way that a beautiful waitress would walk by and then you'd go to the bathroom. I was SO blind to your charms, well guess what! I'm not anymore!"

"Get a fucking grip!" He yelled at her. "I never told you that I loved you!"

BIG FUCKING DEAL! They still moved in together and all the times that she had been scared shitless of feelings or things that he did and he promised her that she was safe with him. That he'd never hurt her. What a load of bull shit!

"You disgust me Angelus! How I could have ever allowed myself to be involved with you is beyond me!" she told him honestly.

"I disgust you?" He asked her cynically. Pushing her back up against the door for the umpteenth time that night, he unbuttoned her pants and shoved his hand down to feel her and smirked when he found that she was wet for him. "You're disgusted by me so I still turn you on?"

She couldn't deny that her body was still attracted to him, but she hadn't counted on him just undoing her pants like that. The fact that he hadn't messed up her shirt was amazing to her because if he had, then he would have seen a little black thing sticking out.

"Admit it, you still want me," he whispered huskily into her ear causing the hairs on her arms to stand up due to extreme intensity and nervousness.

"Angelus," she whispered and then put her hand on his arm that was inside of her and brought it out of her pants. "I may want you but that doesn't mean that I'll let you have me," she taunted.

"Why not?" he asked her seductively trying to bring out the emotions and feelings he knew she still had for him. He had hurt her and she had retreated into herself. He just had to bring them back out to the surface again. It would be tricky but there was nothing that he couldn't do.

"Because as much as I want to let myself believe that it'll be different, I know it won't! I've been down that road! I know that you say that you'll change but you won't! No man EVER changes! Not you! Not Parker! Not Xander! Not my father! NO ONE!" she screamed as she let tears slip out and down her face.

In between sobs she asked him, "I just want to know if you EVER meant anything you EVER said to me? Did you ever mean it when you said that you wouldn't hurt me?" she didn't know why she was asking or what she wanted to hear from him but she couldn't stop herself from letting the words come pouring out of her mouth like lava.

He ignored the question and didn't look at her.

"Why would you have been blamed for her murder?" she asked him again changing the subject, taking his silence as a 'no'.

"Because I found her OKAY?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "When the cops burst into the room with a tip from an "anonymous" person, I was the one standing over her body! So they blamed me!"

She gulped at his outburst and then asked him quietly, "Where is the piece of the shirt?"

He was fed up! He wanted to know why in the FUCKING HELL she was so curious about this and the only way he knew how to get the truth out of her was to use the one weapon he had against her. Whether she would allow herself or not, he was going to get the truth out of her by the end of the night of so help him god!

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

His beautiful eyes slit so closely that a knife blade couldn't fit through them. His whole energy focused on the creature in front of him and all the lust-filled thoughts that were running through his mind like a 24 hour marathon day in and day out. His baser animal instincts were slowly taking over the man inhibiting his body. Moving down, he grabbed her by her ankles and threw her over his shoulder.

"Angelus! Put me down! ANGLEUS!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs. She'd seen him in different moods and his moods would affect how his eyes seemed but she'd never seen him act this, this, soulless before. He had scared her on a few occasions but ever since that first time, she never truly believed that he would ever lay a hand to her. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Kicking open the door to the bedroom he flipped her off his shoulder and onto the bed. Instantly she started to scramble for the door and get away but he shut and locked the door before she could get there. He stood there, in front of the door with a triumphant smirk on his face that Buffy once found herself being turned on by. Not now.

"Let me go!" She demanded of him.

Tisking her and her naivety, Angelus looked at her with a carnal hunger that only he could possess for her. Taking her shoulders in his hands, he looked down on her and she knew what he wanted.

"No," she told him.

"You want it and you know it," he muttered as he moved his lips to her ear lope and nibbled on her ear and moved down to her neck where he knew she would crumble.

She fought him, knew it was SO wrong, but how could it feel SO good? She knew that he would only cause her pain and he was never going to solely commit to just one woman, let alone her. She knew that he'd never be there for her and that if she stayed with him, she'd be going against everything she had worked so hard for, to gain back after having been with Parker.

But why did he have to make it SO hard for her to just say no? He was torturing her in so many ways but the pain was internal and sexual. The two worst ways or torture possible. With external torture you know at some point that the pain will stop. Even if they drag it on, if you just hold on, you'll make it to when it doesn't hurt anymore. With internal and sexual torture, the humiliation and pain stays with you forever. And Angelus was the master of internal and sexual torture.

He had made her feel safe and warm; protected even once upon a time. She had shared some of her darker secrets with him, was willing to give him her heart and what did he do? He threw it in the dirt like a whore that he said she wasn't.

Using all the strength she had within herself she pushed him off of her and watched him stumble backwards a few steps.

"NO!" she screamed.

Going for the door she managed to get it open slightly before his hand shut it again.

"If you wanted to play rough baby, all you had to do was ask," he taunted cockily.

"Get away from me," she warned him with icicles in her eyes that were darting at high speeds right into his heart (if he has one), she chuckled to herself, his eyes that were so intoxicating she could spend forever drowning her soul into them and wouldn't be the wiser, and his dick. The thing about a man is, God gave man a penis and a brain and only enough blood to run one at a time.

"Now baby, why would you want that? I just want to love you," he threw in her face.

Raising her arm to slap him for the insult, he caught her hand this time in anticipation.

"Not this time," he told her lowly, in an almost whispered voice that could have been interpreted as husky but Buffy knew the difference.

It all happened so fast, Angelus kept her one hand in his, locked firmly so she couldn't slap him again and with his other free hand, he tore open her shirt expecting to see her chest. What he found was something that made him see red.

Grabbing the wire that was taped to her stomach he ripped it off of her in one smooth motion, making Buffy flinch from the pain. Her mind was screaming, "OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" over and over, but her traitorous body was screaming for him to fuck her. His body was SO close to hers. He had found the wire and she felt like she needed absolution that only he could give to her. She was so messed up and confused. What in the FUCKING hell did she want?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BUFFY?" he demanded of her yelling at her as he shook her violently snatching her other hand in the process.

Faced with the reality of his attitude and mood, she didn't care what her body wanted or her mind wanted, she only knew to follow her instincts and her instincts were telling her to get away from him as fast as she could.

Struggling, wiggling to get away, to yank her wrists out from his grasp, he wasn't budging! His grasp was too strong for her, and he was moving them backwards to the bed.

The next few moments were a blur to Buffy. One second she saw Angelus leering over her, ready to do god knows what to her and the next he was gone.

Sniffling the last few tears up she realized that he wasn't a threat anymore. The relief filled her soul like fresh water in a vase. She looked up and saw Spike there shaking his fist with Angelus on the ground out cold.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Looking at Angelus on the ground and back at Spike she told him honestly, "I am now,"

In those few minutes of Angelus finding out that she had betrayed him, and to see how violent and dangerous he became, she finally knew what she wanted. Angelus in her life would always be a danger to her mentally, emotionally and physically. She silently asked herself if she even really felt like she had been in love with Angelus at all. Or was she just addicted to the pain a man like him would cause in her life? To have him out of her sight for that one second made Buffy realize that she didn't need him. She didn't need that kind of guy in her life to be happy. It was a lesson she learned a long time ago with Parker. She just hoped that the next time she decided to get involved with a guy she'd remember it that time. She shrugged believing that what they say is true. Love really can be blind.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two years and one mysterious death of Cordelia Chase later…

Buffy sighed as the hot afternoon sun shone down on her as she sat outside waiting for four o'clock to come around so she could leave this place once and for all and just go on with her life.

"I'd like to congratulate the class of 2004!"

All the students rose with smiles on their faces and threw their hats in the air. Catching them they exited the stage and respectively found their families to celebrate the joyous occasion.

Buffy's smile faded when she saw all of her friends go to their parents and have them be enveloped in hugs and kisses and see all of their extended families with them. She smiled to herself and walked over to where Willow's family was sitting.

"Hi Mrs. Rosenberg," she greeted.

With a smile on her face, Mrs. Rosenberg congratulated Buffy, "We're so proud of you Buffy. After all that's happened, we're extremely glad that you decided to go back to school."

"Me too," Buffy said happily as well. After the fiasco with Angelus, Buffy had decided that going back to school was going to be the best thing for her in the long run. She had to take some tests to go back, but she'd passed them with flying colors.

Looking down, she took the little boy standing next to Mrs. Rosenberg and placed him in her arms.

"Can 'e go 'ome now mommy?" the little boy asked.

"Sure baby, I'll stop and let you get an ice cream cone on the way," Buffy told the little boy.

"YAY! Thank 'ou mommy!" he cheered as he hugged his mother tightly around her neck. He had been quiet like she told him to be. He clapped and cheered for her when her name was read off to receive her diploma. His big brown eyes shining with pride; she had waved and made him blush but he was so happy for him mom.

"Anything for you my little Connor," Buffy told him as she kissed his cheek. As they turned away from the crowd in their own world, Buffy didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her intensely.

Pulling into her apartment, Buffy helped Connor out of his car seat and held his hand up the stairs so he wouldn't fall down. When they reached her apartment, Buffy unlocked the door and walked inside shutting the door behind her.

Connor immediately ran to his room to play with his toys and to change his clothes. He was in a nice shirt with dress pants and he wanted to get dirty! He pulled out a pair of old shorts and an old shirt to wear.

"Mommy!" he shouted.

"What baby?" she asked him as she checked the messages on the machine.

"Can 'ou help me pwease?" the two year old asked his mother.

Chuckling to herself, she went to his room and helped him change. After changing his not very wet diaper she'd decided to get a copy of that book, "Potty Training in a Day". Maybe it was time to start Connor.

Shrugging to herself, after putting on his shorts she received a kiss from her son and rubbed his dark chocolate hair. Every time Buffy looked at him, all she saw was his father. The only thing about him that looked like her was his chin and it wasn't a chin to be proud of.

Walking back out in the living room, she was about to grab some food when the door knocked.

Thinking "ugh," she asked who it was and got no answer. Looking through the eyehole she saw no one. Deciding against horror film rules, she opened the door to see who was out there if there was anyone.

Looking to the right to the left, a hand shot out and captured her mouth to keep her from screaming. He pulled her outside the apartment and up against the wall. Covering her mouth, in the soothest voice he could muster, he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you Buffy,"

Her mind and body were in total shock. He couldn't be here, could he? He couldn't be standing in front of her holding his hand over her mouth, could he? He couldn't be here fifty feet away from him son, could he?

"I'm gonnna remove my hand Buffy and I want you to promise me you won't scream," Angelus coaxed her. "Do you promise?"

Quickly nodding her head, she agreed.

He removed his large warm hand from her tiny mouth and stood in front of her like a man that had been tortured for the past two years. He had a few days growth of a beard on him with a tiny mustache, still the same short spiky hair, but there was just something different about him. Something about the way he moved, his eyes, they told a new story. One she had caused.

The look of fear still evident in her eyes as he stood in front of her. Seeing it, he apologized, "I'm sorry Buffy, but I didn't know any other way to get you to talk to me. I didn't think that just a casual "hey how ya doing?" was going to be the way to talk."

"But scaring the shit out of me was?" she asked him.

Feeling anger boil up inside of him, he took a breath and calmed down. Looking at her, she was exactly how he remembered her. She was even more beautiful as she had gotten a few years older. She was eighteen now. She was a woman on the edge of her adult life. She had graduated high school today. He had watched her from the back and applauded her as she received her diploma. He always knew she was smart.

"I really am sorry Buffy but I needed to talk to you," Angelus apologized again.

Trying to hurry along, she told him, "Well what is it?"

Placing his hand to his forehead he rubbed it a few times and then looked at her. "I just wanted you to know that whatever pain or hurt or anger I caused you, I'm sorry, I know I don't deserve your apology but I'm asking for it."

Feeling a chill go up and down her body, Buffy looked at Angelus and didn't see the once cold hearted bastard that she had been with. She saw a man who had been through something and felt like he needed to make amends.

"Well Angelus, I accept your apology. I won't ever forgive you for the things that you put me through and what you almost did to me, but I do find it brave of you to come talk to me and ask for forgiveness when you REALLY don't deserve it. Whatever it is that you've got going in your life, I hope you're happy," she told him. She turned away from him ready to go back inside her safe haven when she was stopped.

"Wait," he said.

He didn't grab her arm or put a hand in front of her, he was asking her to wait. The Angelus she remembered rarely asked. He demanded.

"Please?" he begged.

She stopped in her tracks. She had to admit that she was intrigued at this new Angelus. Whatever had happened to him, it clearly was for the better. She had never seen anyone so desperate.

"Look, I just want you to know that what happened, with the wire and everything, I don't blame you Buffy. If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing," he admitted.

She looked at him skeptically raising an eyebrow at him and asked, "Really?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is that couldn't have been an easy decision to make and if there was enough of a reason for you to even think about doing it, then I guess that I deserved it,"

She looked at him and was about to say something but was stopped by him saying, "I did and do miss you Buffy if it counts for anything,"

"Angelus, please," she whispered clearly the topic touchy for her; still.

Immediately he backed off. Backing away from her physically as well, allowed her to breathe a bit easier. The intense close proximity between the two was starting to make Buffy a little nervous.

"Mommy!" Connor called out. He hadn't heard his mom in a few minutes so he went out to search for her. Seeing the door opened he came to it and saw his mom on the side talking with a man he'd never seen before.

"Mommy?" he asked.

Buffy wiped her tears and focused on her son. "Yes baby?"

"I did't 'ear 'ou. I 'ot 'orried." He told her as best he could.

Smiling at her son, she ran her hands through his hair and told him, "I'm okay baby. I'm just talking, that's all." She smiled and picked him up to hold in her arms. Holding him close to her, she didn't want to take any chances that Angelus was just here to snatch his son.

"'i!" Connor greeted the man in front of him.

"Hello," Angelus greeted the little boy in front of him.

Buffy looked at her son and told him, "Connor, mommy's talking but she'll be in, in a minute, can you wait for me?"

Nodding his head, she set him down and he ran back inside shaking his little butt as he ran as fast as he could.

Smiling at her pride and joy she turned her attention back to the person responsible for him. The proud smile on Angelus' face said enough for her to know that he wasn't there for him. She could see that he hadn't even known about him until now.

"He's two isn't it he?" Angelus asked.

She didn't even have to nod for him to put all the pieces together. Quietly he turned to her and her own quiet form.

"Did you know?" he asked.

Understanding what he meant, she shook her head. "No. I didn't know until two weeks after. By that time, I didn't even think about you honestly."

While the truth hurt to hear, he couldn't have expected any more from her. He understood that he didn't deserve anything from her at all. He didn't deserve to ask for forgiveness, he didn't deserve to tell her that he missed her, he didn't deserve his son.

Nodding his head, he turned and started walking down the steps and out of her life forever.

"Angelus?" she asked him feeling the tears start to splash down on her cheeks creating little puddles of water.

Turning his head to face her she asked him shakily, "Did you ever care about me?"

Looking up at the mother of the son he'd never know, the love of his life that he'd had and lost, the woman that had changed his life, he swallowed thickly and told her the truth. A truth that even he hadn't admitted to himself back then.

"More then you'll ever know,"

Nodding, her tears flowing freely down her face she turned away from his as he continued his path down the steps and out of life as she went back to her happy life with her son.

The End


End file.
